Return To Narnia
by TheHungryGamer
Summary: "Susan..." A 16 year old auburn haired girl named Lucy whispered, enchanted, facing the other direction from the direction her older sister was facing. "Yes Lu..." Her sister said, but Susan wasn't able to continue the sentence due to the fact that when she turned around, she was breathless. "-cy" She looked outside the window, to find what was not a garden. Lucy/OC. COMPLETE!
1. Always be a Narnian

**Hello, first fanfiction, hope you like it. Based on the movie cannons, based after The Voyage of The Dawn Treader. Damn did that film make me cry. So that's when I got the idea to write this.**

**Just to let you know:**

**Lucy Pevensie - 15 years old at start, 16 later**

**Susan Pevensie - 20 years old**

**Peter Pevensie - 21 years old**

**Edmund Pevensie - 17 almost 18 years old**

**Sir Leonardo Harrison - 17 years old**

**Rowan Cain - 18 years old**

**Sir James Somerhald - 22 years old**

**Caspian X - 22 years old**

**Mary Olsen - 20 years old**

**I think that's about all the characters I'm mentioning. :) xx**

1. I'LL ALWAYS BE A NARNIAN

Lucy Pevensie and her brother Edmund Pevensie were on the trainride home from their aunt and uncle's house. They're brother was  
studying with Mr Kirke, and they're sister Susan was in America with they're mother and they're father. Edmund and Lucy had had  
quite an exciting summer, apart from Eustace being a brat before he was changed into a dragon; they'd been to Narnia.  
Lucy was starring out of the train window, tears in her eyes. Edmund was looking down at the painting Eustace had given them  
before they left.  
"You need it more than I do" Eustace had said.  
Lucy looked back at Edmund and noticed he had been starring at the painting all the trainride, and they had said nothing since they  
left they're Aunt and Uncle's house. They were already about half way through the train ride, and Lucy started to get fed up with the  
silence.  
"We're not going back there" Lucy says.  
"I know" Edmund comments "It's just, let's keep this, at least we have it for memory"  
Lucy nodded and decided to rest her hair on Edmund's shoulder.  
"Susan's horn is still in Narnia" Lucy says.  
"And...?" Edmund asks, not getting the point.  
"If they blow it, there's a 31% chance we could return"  
"That's very precise, Lu, but Aslan said we've grown up" Edmund says "And what about the other...um...uhh...oh yeah, 69%?"  
Lucy froze at that point, and tears started to well up in her eyes once again.  
"We...don't return...like...ever" Lucy says inbetween long silences.  
"Well, we have to step out into the real world for a change Lu" Edmund says.  
"But Narnia is real. And it'll always have a place in my heart. I'll never be able to fit in with random strangers, and everything else.  
The only place I can be myself IS Narnia" Lucy almost interrupts.  
"Your 15, you have your whole life ahead of you" Edmund objects.  
"But I don't want that life! I don't want to be in England, don't you see? I want to spend the rest of my life in Narnia, wether it's  
good or bad!" Lucy complains, almost yelling.  
"I miss Narnia too, but you have to understand: We belong in England" Edmund says.  
"Maybe you do. But for sure, I know I belong in Narnia!" Lucy says.  
"Lucy! Your a human being, not a centor, nor a dwarf or a Faun, a Lion, or a Telmarine, or anything that we met in Narnia" Edmund  
says, quite fast.  
"No. I'm a queen" Lucy says, more calmly.  
"Not in this world. Yes, I'm a king in Narnia, yes, your a queen in Narnia, but were just average people here Lucy" Edmund says.  
"You may stop believing in Narnia, Ed, but I wont, and I'll wish every night to go back" Lucy promises "No matter what you or Peter  
or Susan do to make me have a life in England, it wont work, because I'm Narnian, and I'll always be Narnian" She turns to the  
window again after her speech, and starts to fall asleep.  
"Is it that hard to have a normal life?" Edmund mumbles to himself, thinking Lucy was asleep, but he's wrong.  
"Pretty much" Lucy says, shocking Ed a little.

"Were here" Edmund says, at the end of a very silent train ride, apart from the argument about half way through.  
"I know" Lucy says glumly, with attitude and no feelings on her face anymore. Lucy walks straight past Ed without a care in the  
world, and stomps off the train and onto the Finchley train station platform. She waits, with her arms crossed, for Edmund.  
"Alright, what's gotten into you?" Edmund calls out, when he gets to the platform and starts making his way to Lucy.  
"Life in England" Lucy says, still in a mood, not turning to face Edmund, just starring at a wall away from the train. Most probably,  
she'll stay like that for a week at the most, Edmund thought.  
"Well I'm sorry if you hate your life in all, but you have to live it, so we have to go home" Edmund says. Lucy just follows Edmund  
the whole way home, staying at least 2 meters away from him as they walk. She didn't say a word and neither did Ed, because Lucy  
was in a mood and Edmund wasn't in the mood for more arguing.

Peter was waiting at home after his long trip in the countryside studying with Mr Kirke. He had gotten back a few days ago, and was  
now chopping up vegetables for dinner, waiting patiently for his younger sister and brother to get back from their bratty cousin's  
house.  
Edmund came in first.  
"Pete!" Edmund called when he saw him. They hugged and pat each other on the back, and greeted each other. Lucy just stood in the  
corner, still in her mood, starring at the floor.  
"Lu!" Peter said, and started to make his way to Lucy, but then he noticed she wasn't all that happy "Lu? Lucy?"  
"Hi" Is all Lucy said, annoyed, looking up at Peter.  
"She's in a mood" Edmund says from the other side of the room before Peter can say anything.  
"And why is thy queen of Narnia in a mood?" Peter says, trying to make Lucy cheer up. She smirks for like a millisecond at the  
Narnia quote, knowing Peter's belief might not be all gone, but then her face goes back to the 'I'm in a mood and I look like I'm  
dead' style.  
"Aww come on Lu! Your always the cheerful one!" Peter says.  
"Well, not when I'm mad at someone" And then on someone, her gaze drifts from Peters, and she shoots daggers at Edmund, who is  
standing silently across the room.  
"Lucy, I didn't do anything? What the hell did I do? I just told you you have to move on! I'm moving on! The fact is you're un-  
moveon-able. I just tried!" Edmund yells from the other side of the room.  
"Trying wont do you any good!" Lucy yells and walks off upstairs to her room.  
"Ed..." Peter says, wanting to know why Lucy's in a mood.  
"We had a fight on the train" Edmund points out with a simple one hand gesture.  
"I can see...but why?" Peter asks.  
"We went back to Narnia this summer. I'll tell you the story later. So, she thought if they blew the horn, we had a 33% chance of  
going back. And then I thought of if we didn't go back, and Lucy said we'd never go back, then I explained normal life for her and  
why to move on, but she argued about how she'll never stop believing, and all that, and so she got really worked up so she's in this  
mood" Edmund explains.  
"And she's extrodinarily mad at you" Peter adds.  
"Yes" Edmund agree's.


	2. Susan's back

Lucy woke crying. It looked around 1 o'clock ish. It was dark outside, and she could hear the wind blow through the tree's. Sure, the  
tree's moved a bit, but nothing compared to the dancing ones back in the place she rightfully belongs.  
Lucy got up, and went to the window. She pulled it open, and sat on the roof of the house, just watching the road and listerning to  
the wind. She could here no other sound. If the war was still on, they'd have to be sleeping with no lights on whatsoever, but the war  
was over, and she was glad. She sat there for hours, re-thinking her life.  
"Aslan" She whispered "Aslan. Why would you give us these perfect lives in Narnia if you knew we'd have to return to this boring  
life in England? It's basically torturing! I know your there! I just need to know why! Please, Aslan! Let me return to my true home!"  
Lucy yells. Luckily, the boys were in a deep sleep like they always were.  
"Please" She whispers "Just let me return. I'll do anything for you! My only wish is to returrn. I shall pray every night and I swear to  
God, if it takes me my whole life, I will come back!" She yells "And no one, I repeat: No one! Can stop me. I know you hear me. I  
know your here somewhere. I just know"  
Then she heared a faint 'Lucy!' from the her bedroom. Peter gasped when he saw Lucy on the roof.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Swearing by the name of God that even if it takes me my whole life, I will return to Narnia" Lucy says calmly.  
"Get down. Susan, mother and father are getting home tomorrow and I don't want them thinking you've been replaced by a zombie"  
Peter orders.  
"Fine, whatever" Lucy sighs, very teenage-like. Well, she is a teenager, Peter though, maybe it's hormones? Nah, wont be, just girly  
fight after-math.  
Lucy get's down and back to her bedroom, and gets in her bed.  
"Please go to sleep" Peter says.  
"Yes, father" Lucy says sighing because Peter was acting less a brother, more a father. Peter just closes the door and goes off back to  
his own bedroom.

Lucy got up late the next day, and woke to the sound of knocking.  
"Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn" She kept repeating; no one had woken her up, and she wanted to look her best for her  
reunion with her parents and sister. She rushed as fast as she could to put on her clothes. When she was putting on her tights, she  
tripped over trying to put them on standing up.  
"Oh damn" She says once again, and gets up, finally succeding her tight-war. She puts on a skirt (long skirt, because they wore those  
in those days) And a white shirt with a redish coloured cardigan, which maches her slightly-curly longish auburn hair.  
"Lucy!" She heared Peter calling her from downstairs. Oh dear, Susan and her parents have already arrived.  
"Lucy, they're here!" She heared her name again.  
"Coming!" She shouted to as loud as she could to reassure them she was alive "Hold on a minute!"  
She finally finished getting changed, and took a 2 second glimpse of herself in a mirror. She looked okay, the slightest bit scruffy  
from rushing, but okay.  
Lucy hurried as fast as she could downstairs. Halfway down the staircase, she saw her lovely parents and most beautiful - gentle  
sister. She smiled.  
"Hello!" She says running into her sisters arms.  
"Wow...would you look at that? A bit scruffy aren't you dear?" They're mother asks Lucy.  
"Hey mum" Lucy says, hugging her mother "And, oh yeah, uhh...well I rushed getting changed. I woke up when I heared you knock  
on the door" Lucy explains. Then she looks at her father.  
"Dad!" She says happily, accepting her father's open arms.  
"You look much...older?" Her dad says "How old are you now?"  
"15" She says proudly.  
"That's old" Her father says and kisses her forehead. Lucy guesses that her brothers had they're reunion whilst Lucy was batteling a  
pair of tights upstairs.  
"I heared a thump upstairs, Lu, what was that?" Susan asks Lucy.  
"Oh, well, uh...erm...I kind of...hm...how to say this...well...fell over whilst I battled trying to put tights on standing up..." Lucy says  
going red.  
"Haha" Both the boys and Susan say.  
"Did it hurt honey? You could of always stayed in your bed clothes" Her mother asks.  
"No, it didn't hurt, but it took a while to get back up, and I didn't want to stay in my bed clothes because I wanted to make a good  
impression" Lucy admits.  
"Yeah" Edmund and Peter say.  
"It feels good to be home. But America was...a jolly lot of fun!" Susan says.  
"It sure was!" Her dad agree's.  
"How was staying at your cousin's house?" They're mother asks them.  
*LUCY'S POV*  
I turn to Edmund, who turns to me, and we just weirdly stare until I come up with a simple answer.  
"Fine" I say nervously. Susan looks at me weirdly. 'Tell you later' I mouth, she nods slightly.  
"Ok..." They're mother and father say "Well, better be unpacking" They say and head off to their room.  
"Lucy, what happened while your stay with Useless Eustace?" Susan asks.  
"Well" I say, and sigh, like I'm about to say the full thing, but I turn to Edmund; one of my tricks. Then I remember my anger  
towards him for the argument we had yesterday. It's still there, and now it's come back since mum and dad are upstairs.  
"Fine" Edmund sighs "I'll tell it. We went to Narnia, through a painting, and we met-" Edmund then wiggles his eyebrows at Susan  
"-Caspian-" He smiles, and Susan blushes a bit "-And Reepecheep. We sailed on the dawn treader. Did I forget to mention, Lucy  
wore trousers and a waistcoat?" He says, laughing at me, and I put on my most embarrised-annoyed face of all time.  
"I'll kill you if you tell mum and dad" I say seriously.  
"I wont" He sighs "Anyway, we went in search of the 7 lords and their precious 7 swords, around all the islands in Narnia. Lucy was  
almost sold to a stranger on a certain island, before me and Caspian escaped the dungeon and we attacked them. Hah, Lucy fought,  
and she was damn good at it, we should use her for battles more often. So yeah, we escaped that, we found a sword there, blah blah  
blah, so we went to another island, where Lucy was kidnapped and taken into an invisable manchion. She met mr...uhh..I can't  
remeber his name, but he told us about the green mist everyone was dissapearing from and the blue star we must follow to get to  
the island where Aslan's table is located. We headed to another island, where Eustace was changed into a dragon, that was funny, and  
Gail was the first to see the blue star. Lucy saw it second, then we all headed off into it's direction. Sure enough, it led us to that  
island. But we only had 6 swords, and we needed seven, so we went off to the dark island, and found the last lord who had, sure  
enough, the last sword. He was kind of crazy, but we got the sword off of him. We were heading back, when a sea monster I pictured  
by mistake, appeared. It attacked the boat, Lucy ran downstairs, told Gail to wait there, and she took your bow and arrow"  
"Oh" Susan says "That's alright"  
"So anyways, we were all trying to stay alive, Eustace the dragon had tried to battle it and all that, he failed, but he helped and that's  
a rare thing. Eustace flew off with the last sword stuck into him thanks to the crazy lord. We were all struggling, so I headed to the  
top of the boat. Lucy shot the monster in eye, I think, with an arrow. Lucy were you aiming for the eye?"  
"I'm pretty sure" I reply, not that certain. Susan looks at me in amazement.  
"And so that happened, the monster went off for a couple minutes, when I got the sword and I was trying to kill the monster with it.  
Eustace must of put the last sword with all the other swords at Aslan's table, and my sword started glowing blue. I stabbed the  
monster's throught with the sword, and it died! That was a good few seconds, to know it died, so yes. We got back, journey'd to  
Aslan's land, said our goodbye's and Aslan told us me and Lucy couldn't come back. And that's what the argument is about"  
Edmund says, and he sighs long after his last sentance. I send daggers at him; I did not want Susan to know about the argument.  
"What argument?" Susan asks.  
"Oh well, Lucy, you can explain that" Edmund says to me.  
"We had an argument on the train. Edmund was going on about how I should live my life here in England, but I will never give up  
faith in Narnia. I will always be Narnian, no matter what you guys do to make me normal. I don't want to live in England, I want to  
spend the rest of my life in Narnia!" My voice raises "If it takes me the rest of my life, I will go back, to Narnia" I say more calmly,  
proving my point.  
"Lu, there's no point in trying. You can't go back" Susan says.  
"I don't care. I'm going to try anyway, and you can't stop me" I say proudly, with all the courage I have. I walk away slowly, and hear  
Susan sigh.  
"She's lost her mind again" Susan says, thinking I can't hear her.  
"No I haven't. I'm Lucy Pevensie, and I swear I will one day return to Narnia" I vowe. Then I just try a dramatic walk away like the  
ones on the theatre screen, but no, I trip up on Peter's shoe that was just lying around on the floor infront of me. Darn it. I took  
ages getting ready, and by auburn hair (that look's really, really pretty by the way; long, flowing, you know) flips and looks really  
messy when I fall.  
Of course my wonderful siblings laugh.  
I can't help but laugh at myself; it was pretty funny. But it hurt, so I go back to seriousness - or at least, TRY to.  
"Peter, your bloody shoe tripped me over" I say.  
"Hah-" He says, then laughs again "-I can see"  
"It hurt" I say with all my seriousness.  
"Your trying so hard, Lu, not to laugh at yourself" Susan notices. I just burst out laughing now.  
"That was a fun fall" I say.  
"Yeah" They all nod. And then I remember why I was trying to dramatically walk away.  
"But, I'm still mad" I say, this time, real seriousness, with a marvellous hatred expression on my face. I walk away upstairs to my  
room, and started searching for any signs of returning to Narnia.


	3. Awfully big garden

3. AWFULLY BIG GARDEN

THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT YOU WILL FORGIVE ME, BECAUSE THIS IS THE NARNIA CHAPTER!

I searched every single day. Hours, days, months. Couldn't find anything.  
I was sitting in the living room wearing a skirt and a white blouse - my usual fashion; I didn't like what the other's wore, I was more  
of a tom-boy. If I was allowed, I would be wearing trousers and a waist coat now like on the dawn treader, but no-I live in England.  
I sat by the window, just looking out. I had lost 99% hope of finding Narnia, with only 1% left. My birthday had past, and we briefly  
celebrated me becoming 16, but that was it, just one day.  
My hair was like it always was: down, not pinned up, kind of frizzy, long, beautiful and of course, auburn. My freckles were showing  
more now, for some strange, out-of-this-world reason.  
Susan was reading a book about China on the sofa. I'm guessing she wants to go travelling again. It was just me and Susan in the  
room, Peter and Edmund were upstairs doing whatever they do upstairs, and mum and dad were on a trip to a different part of  
London for the weekend, of course, leaving Peter incharge.  
"I'm going to open the window" I say when I got bored. I was already bored, but I got even more border (if that's a word, if it's not, I  
MADE IT UP!, yay!)  
"Ok" Susan says plainly. I open the window and my jaw drops straight open.  
Now?  
Now's the time?  
You finally let us return now?  
I see a long medow and in the distance, lots of castles and a couple mountains.  
Narnia.  
We have returned to Narnia.  
"Susan..." I whisper, turning to Susan. She's just TOO busy reading her book to notice the enchanting world outside of our house.  
"Yes, Lu..." She stops when she see's outside. Her jaw drops. I smile. She was breatheless. "...cy" She continues my name.  
"I...I, well, um, we, we have an awfully big garden" I whisper in delighted shock.  
"Uh huh" She nods, shocked, her face showing no emotion, just starring outside.  
"PETER, EDMUND!" I yell.  
"What?" Peter yells back "Is someone hurt?"  
Then he comes downstairs and see's outside.  
"Not exactly" I say, and then look outside. They're breatheless. "I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU I WOULDN'T GIVE UP! Well, I was  
about to give up tomorrow but, YES! IN YOUR FACE!" I scream happily.  
"Alright, alright" Edmund says "Lady's first" He says happily. I jump out the window and run off in the meadow.  
Susan, Peter and Edmund follow after me.  
"Can't catch me" I mock.  
"Oh yes I can!" Peter replies, chasing after me. I run as fast as my legs can carry me. I get into the woods and the next thing I know,  
something hits me in the head with something awfully hard.


	4. Aslan Said

4. ASLAN SAID

I wake up in the woods, with 4 narnian soldiers looking over me. They were humna, but Narnian. I sighed. Wait, Peter? Susan?  
Edmund?  
"Where's-" I start, but a quite mean looking soldier cuts me off.  
"Your siblings are over there" He says, pointing to a tree, not far from me "And I'd like to know why you call yourselves kings and  
queens of Narnia"  
"We are" I say "I'm queen Lucy the Valiant" I admit truthfully.  
"Oh yeah right! Look at you! Your way too young, and Aslan said you wouldn't return, so there you have it! Your fakes!" The soldier  
shouts.  
"No..." I start, but then I have a horrible head ache from that, that, whatever it was. "What did you hit me in the head with?"  
"Well, we're sorry for accidently hitting you in the head, and it was with this-" He says pointing to a big metal pole they had probably  
found in the woods "-pole"  
"You hit me in the head?" I say sarcastically "With a pole? It would've made much more sence if it were a sword" I explain. The  
soldier looks angry "Alright, I'm sorry" I apologize.  
"Just take us to the King" Susan asks the soldiers.  
"Fine. King Caspian wont believe you though" A soldier shrugs.  
"Oh, trust me, he will" Edmund says. We follow the soldiers towards a big castle.  
"You alright from that pole hit, Lu?" Peter asks me, rubbing my shoulder.  
"Yeah, I'm ok, only a head ache" I half-lie. It really hurt, but I'm ok, which is odd.  
We finally reach the castle and the soldiers pull us into a throne room, where Caspian waits.  
"Caspian!" I say, trying to get out of the soldiers grip to hug him. But the soldier pulls me back.  
"Oh my God...how did you return?!" He asks happily.  
"I don't know, I searched every day for a way to get back!" I admit. He chuckles, but the soldier interrupts him.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, your highness, but these four say that they are the Kings and Queens of old"  
Caspian nods.  
"They are" He says "Queen Lucy" He says gesturing to me "High Queen Susan" He says gesturing to Susan, but Susan tries to avoid,  
knowing she's tried so hard to forget about him "High King Peter" He says gesturing to Peter, and then finally gesturing to Edmund,  
he says "King Edmund"  
"I'm sorry your highness, I just thought, because Aslan said they could never return, that they wouldn't" The soldier says.  
"Aslan did say that he was with us in England, so I knew I could get to him, and here we are" I say proudly "They didn't believe me  
though" I say pointing to Peter, Susan and Edmund.  
"Why ever not?" Caspian asks "Anythings possible if you just believe it is, like Lucy did" Caspian adds. I chuckle at this, it's a line  
from a very cheesy movie I saw at the theatre about a year ago. But how would he know? Oh well. They all sigh, embarrised.  
"Haha" I say mockingly. "Uh, Caspian, can I ask you something?" I ask. He nods. "Um, well, I don't really enjoy wearing skirts" I  
whisper "And, Uh, erm, kind of, you know, miss that waist coat" I admit.  
"Well we kept them for you" Caspian says "And all your items. They were all transported from the dawn treader to here. I have them  
right here"  
He walks over to a big locked box under his throne. He unlocks it with a key in his pocket, and it has differnet departments.  
"A ha!" He says, taking out Susan's bow and arrows "I believe this is yours" He says, carefully handing it to Susan. She blushes, and  
tries to hide it.  
"Thank you" She says silently.  
"No problem" Caspian replies. Then he takes out her horn and hands it to her as well as also giving her a beautiful dress and some  
t-shirts and trousers. He then takes out my healing cordiel and dagger on my belt.  
"Yay" I squel silently "That was embarrasing" I say to myself, going red probably.  
"Here" Caspian says and hands them to me, as well as getting my white blouse, red waistcoat that matches my hair, and the trousers  
I wore on the dawn treader and giving them to me.  
"Your wearing that again?" Edmund chuckles at me.  
"I like it" I blush. Everyone laughs.  
"Your a girl, Lu" Susan says.  
"Doesn't mean I have to wear girl clothes" I object and happily take the beautiful blue red dress that Caspian is now handing to me.  
Caspian continues, he gives the boy's they're clothes and weapons, and I go upstairs to change into the dawn treader clothes that I  
love. I put my hair to the side and use a hairband to keep it together. I looked like this most days on the dawn treader.  
I look at myself in the mirror. Still the valiant girl who found the wardrobe in Dr Kirkes house. I'll always be that girl.  
But more mature, taller, and of course, prettier. The girl who will always have the heart of a child.  
"Thank you Aslan" I whisper.


	5. Training

5. TRAINING

I head out after putting on my belt with my healing cordiel on one side and my dagger on the other. I'm going to go down to the  
field, to train with my dagger on the bullseye target. For no reason, just to get better.  
There's no one else out, I suppose they're chatting with Caspian or doing they're own thing. Just me outside.  
I go over to the bullseye targets, carefully take out my wonderful dagger and start practising.

*LEO'S POV*  
(I'll introduce who Leo is later in the fanfic)

I decided to get out of the castle for a change, and go for a walk around the gardens. I'm passing the bulseye target practise ground  
when I spot a teenage girl with auburn hair, trousers, a white blouse and a red waistcoat (that matches her hair) practising throwing  
her dagger. Before I can stop myself, I hide behind a fence where she can't see me, and keep watching her.  
Yes, it may be stalking, but I'm intrested in knowing who this girl is.  
She's extremely talented at throwing her dagger and combat. I don't think she saw me, since she just keeps practasing and practasing  
when she starts talking to herself.  
"Ok. I'm tired now" She sighs to herself, and walks towards the fence. In alert, I quickly run down the path away from the practise  
ground, and get to a turn. I turn, stand up, start walking, and pretend I was always walking. As I'm walking down, she doesn't seem  
to notice me. That is, until she accidently bumps into me because she was looking down, and her dagger falls out of her dagger-sling  
so I dash down before she can, and pick it up for her.

*LUCY'S POV*

I was walking, and the next thing I know I'm accidently bashing into someone and my dagger falls out of my dagger-sling. He (I've  
figured that out now) dashes down and picks it up for me.  
"Oh, sorry, I'm an idiot" I say after bumping into him.  
"No problem. I believe this is yours" He says handing me my dagger.  
"Thanks" I say quietly, blushing. Oh darn! I'm blushing! Damn. He smiles and then I notice his shaggy blonde hair and sparkling  
blue eyes. I stare at him, I'm pretty sure he said something but I missed it because I was looking at his marvellous face.  
"Hello?" He asks.  
"Um, yeah, sorry, what'd you say?" I ask, returning to reality.  
"May I know your name?" He repeats.  
"Queen Lucy the Valiant" I say nervously.  
"Queen?" He asks.  
"Correct. My siblings and I have returned to Narnia from England" I explain.  
"Wait...the Kings and Queens of old?" He asks. I nod. "Woah"  
"Don't underestemate my brother's for they're age" I warn him "And my sister's quite the archer" I add.  
"Hm. Well then, my Queen, I am sir Leonardo Harrison. But you may call me Leo" He tells me and bows.  
"Well then, sir Leo, what are you?" I ask.  
"Excuse me?" He asks.  
"I mean, what do you do here, in this castle?" I explain.  
"I am the lead knight" Leo says.  
"Hmm...bet you couldn't beat me..." I whisper.  
"I was crowned the best of all knights, of course I could beat you" He mocks.  
"Well, I challenge you to a duel tomorrow, meet me here about this time" I say.  
"It's on. But be ready, your highness" He warns me.  
"Oh I will" I say with my eyebrowsed raised. People these days, always underestemating the little ones.  
"How old are you?" He asks.  
"Erm, just turned 16 a few months back" I say "But I'm 1300 years older than you here"  
"I've just turned 17 a couple days ago" He says, and chuckles at my 1300 quote.  
"Peter is 21, Susan is 20, and Edmund is 17 almost 18, so darn it, I'm the youngest" I say, he chuckles again.  
"I hope to be seeing you soon" He says. I start walking off happily.  
"Were meeting tomorrow!" I remind him.  
"Oh yeah" He shouts back. I'm almost about to go in the castle when I remember.  
"Oh, Leo!" I shout back.  
"Yeah?" He says faintly from the other side of the pathway.  
"Call me Lucy!" I add.  
"Ok Lucy!" He yells. I laugh and go inside, my head spinning with pictures in my mind of Sir Leonardo Harrison, a so-called great  
knight.


	6. Dinner

6. DINNER

*SUSAN'S POV*

We were all settling for dinner. Caspian opposite from me. He kept starring at me, and it felt extremely uncomfotorable. I loved him,  
but I couldn't stand another heart break for when we had to go back to England.  
Edmund was on my right, and Peter next to Edmund. We were just waiting for Caspian's 3 friends, and Lucy.  
One of Caspians friends came in and sat himself on Caspian's left.  
"Everyone, this is sir James Somerhald, he is one of the best knights in Narnia" Caspian says.  
"Hello your majesties" He introducses himself. Then the other two of Caspian's friends came in. A young man, about Edmund's age,  
sat on Caspian's right, opposite where Lucy would sit when she got back. He had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. The other one, a  
girl about my age sat next to sir James, and introduced herself before the boy.  
"I am Mary Olsen, one of King Caspian's best friends" She says.  
"And I am sir Leonardo Harrison, you may call me sir Leo if you like, and I am the best knight in Narnia" The boy says. Sir James  
shoots daggers at sir Leo, who chuckles. Obviously this makes sir James jelous.  
Then Lucy comes in looking more in Lucy-land than ever before. Hm...I've only seen this when the girl's at our school meet a boy  
they really happen to like. She sits down perfectly.  
Then, she looks to sir Leo opposite her.  
"Leo!" She says happily.  
"You two know each other?" Caspian asks.  
"Well, we met briefly near the bullseye targets earlier" Sir Leo explains.  
"So that's where you were" Edmund realises, then sighs.  
We start eating and then I recall sir Leo telling us to call him 'sir Leo' not just 'Leo' like Lucy did.  
I nudge her foot with my food.  
"What?" She whispers.  
I look back at sir Leo. Him, Caspian, and all the others are in a deep conversation.  
"Your supposed to call him sir Leo not Leo" I whisper to Lucy.  
"Na ah" She whispers "He told me to call him Leo"  
Then she goes back to eating and doing exactly what she did before I talked to her : starring dreamily at sir Leo without knowing it.  
"Ok" I whisper back. What happens if a boy asks a girl to call him just his first name and then asks everyone else to call him SIR  
Leo? First name bases like that.  
Quick.  
He must...like Lucy.  
And by Lucy's facial exprission, I can tell she likes him.  
Man have I gotta get these two paired up soon.  
Wait...they could be able to do it themselves.

*LUCY'S POV*

I continue eating after Susan's whisper discussion. Wait...Leo told everyone else to call him sir Leo, when he just told me to call him  
Leo.  
I smirk at that.  
His eyes are extremely dreamy, and then I notice I'm starring at him when they're conversation ends and everyones notices my  
starring.  
"Lucy..." Peter starts.  
"Shut up" I say, look down to my plate and continue eating my food. If me and Leo were alone, he'd chuckle very loudly.  
"So, Lucy, you were training...for what exactly?" Caspian asks me.  
"Oh, not for anything, just you know, I was bored" I sigh.  
"And you just, met each other?" Edmund asks.  
"Well, she bumped into me while walking back because she didn't know I was there, she dropped her dagger and I picked it up for  
her" Leo explains.  
Peter looks at me, and then back at Leo, and then back at me worried.  
"How old are you sir Leo?" He asks.  
"Turned 17 a couple days ago" He says "Tall for my age"  
"I see" Peter says, more calmly. He's the protective-brother-type.  
"Why did you ask him that Peter?" Caspian asks.  
"Oh, no reason" Peter says "I'm finished. May I leave the table?" He asks polietly.  
"You may" Caspian agrees "Anyone who is finished may leave the table"  
Basically everyone gets up after this. I hop down to me and Susan's room and go out onto our balcony.  
"You like him, don't you?" Someone says from behind me and I immediately know the voice : Susan. I blush hard.  
I check to see if the doors closed. Susan comes out on the balcony and looks over the land with me.  
"Maybe" I admit. Everyone knows my maybe's mean yes's.  
"I know you do" Susan says.  
"How?" I ask.  
"The way you looked when you looked at him. Everyone on the table knew you liked him by that, you gave it away. However, sir Leo  
did not notice you starring at him. In fact, when you wernet starring at him, he was starring at you" Susan says.  
Was he?

Yay.  
"How was I looking?" I ask.  
"In Lucy-land" Susan replies. I chuckle.  
"Don't tell anyone"  
"Everyone we had dinner with apart from sir Leo knows" She says.  
"Oh darn it. What about Peter?" I ask, worried that my brother might be over a little protective.  
"He's just glad that sir Leo's 17" Susan says. I sigh a sigh of relief.  
"You don't have to keep calling him sir" I reassure her.  
"Ok. Leo, then" Susan says "I see your blush"  
"No you don't" I say, turning away from Susan. "What about you and Caspian?"  
"I don't want another heartbreak" Susan admits.  
"Maybe you wont. Maybe we can stay here until we feel like going back. No time passes in England" I wonder.  
"Maybe. Until were old. We could have a narnian life, and then go back" Susan says.  
"Yes" I say "So go find Caspian!" I beg her.  
"Alright, alright, hold your horses" Susan says and goes off to find Caspian. I smile.  
Then I'm all alone on the balcony, just thinking about my wonderful day.


	7. Morning

7. MORNING

I wake from a beautiful sleep in one of the two single beds in me and Susan's room. Susan's already awake, probably eating breakfast  
down in the dining hall. I get up and go out to the balcony.  
I spot Edmund and Peter practising sword fighting in the training grounds. I smile. And then I spot Leo riding around the grounds  
on a white horse. He gets off the horse and pats it. Then he looks up at the castle and spots me. He smiles and waves. I wave back.  
He does lots of actions: first, he points to himself, which I think is 'I' and then he picks up his sword and puts it in the air 'will beat  
you' it probably means. I turn my head and mounth 'no'. I'm pretty sure I heared him chuckle from all the way up here.  
"What was that?" Susan asks from behind me.  
"Didn't know you were there" I say "Have you been watching me?"  
"That was some intresting acting. What were you tal-I mean, mouthing about?" She asks.  
"Oh, were going to duel this afternoon, and Leo think's he'll beat me" I say.  
"He might" Susan says.  
"No way. I'm queen Lucy the Valiant, I discovered this place and I am truly the best" I say.  
"Hah" She says "Let's go get breakfast"  
"Yeah" I agree, and after I get changed into my usual dawn treader outfit, I follow Susan downstairs to the dining room for a royal  
breakfast.  
"How was your night, my queens?" Caspian asks when we come down. He's the only one at the table.  
"Fine" Susan replies.  
"Wonderful" I reply.  
We sit down for some bread, bacon, and of course, orange juice, with maybe some sides of cerial. Just as all the food arrives at the  
table, Peter, Edmund, Leo and sir James arrive for breakfast.  
"How was your practising?" Caspian asks them.  
"Delightful" Leo says.  
"Cool" Edmund says.  
"Not cool, Ed!" Peter says, nudging Edmund hard "Extra cool!" He corrects him.  
"Whatever" Edmund shrugs, and goes to sit inbetween Caspian and Peter. Apparently Mary will not be joining us for breakfast, as  
she has to be somewhere this morning, and apologized.  
To my secret delight, I'm inbetween Susan and Leo. Oh Leo, the way his sparkling blue eyes sparkle in well...everything.  
"I'm gonna beat you today" Leo says to me, about a quarter through the meal.  
"No, I'll beat you" I say.

*Susan's Pov*

Me, Edmund, Peter, Caspian, and James (I've stopped calling him sir now, it just sounds weird) watch in awkwardness as Lucy and  
Leo bicker over whose gonna win the sword fight they're planning later. They bicker for ages, until basically everyone's finished, and  
there plates are still 3 quarters full.  
"Erm, what exactly are you fighting about?" Caspian asks them, they're heads snap in Caspian's direction.  
"Who will win the sword fight there planning later" I say before them.  
"Your both equally skilled, I'd say" Caspian comments. Lucy smiles, and Leo just has an annoyed look on his face.  
"I must say, you bicker like an old married couple" I add. Caspian and Peter laugh (James and Edmund left a couple minutes ago)  
whilst both Lucy and Leo go red. Especially Lu, because she likes him 1000 times more than he'll ever know, and that's how much I  
know my little sister. Leo gets up and bids everyone a goodbye before going upstairs to his room.  
"So anyways, Lu, why were you starring at him yesterday?" Edmund asks jolly. Lucy blushes hard.  
"No, I...wasn't...no...I was...Uh...erm...well...eh..." She stutters. Peter looks annoyed, because he probably knows she likes Leo, and  
Peter's way too over protective.  
"It's ok, Lucy, we know you like him" I say. Peter looks angrier now. He doesn't even bid us goodbye and just heads upstairs.  
"He's annoyed" Caspian says in his...well...husky accent.  
"Well, I'm going to go and get some practise near the training grounds to beat the so-called great knight" Lucy says with all her  
pride, standing up and placing her knife and fork neatley on the plate.  
"Be warned, he's awfully good" Caspian says.  
"Well, I'm afraid I'm awfully better" Lucy says and runs off outside the castle.


	8. Ninja Gang 2000

8. NINJA GANG 2000

*Leo's Pov*

I was already outside, training in the training grounds with my trusty sword to beat the Valiant queen this afternoon when someone  
knocked me over playfully.  
I knew who it was. It was obvious; I saw an inch of Auburn hair from behind me. And Lucy was all-around cheerful 24/7.  
She stood there smiling and walking over to where the swords were.  
"Aren't we fighting later?" I ask.  
"Well, I have nothing else to do, and you probably don't either, so maybe we should change times" Lucy shrugs happily.  
I smile. She carefully grabs a medium-lengeth silver sword and a sword sling. She straps the sling to her waist, where her dagger is  
also, and runs over to the horse stables, beckoning me to come too.  
"Horses now?" I ask.  
"Yes! It's a great idea!" She says. Just then, I notice how beautiful she is in the sunlight, her freckles and hair glimmering. Her waist  
coat matches her hair, and she looks abseloutly stunning.  
"Aren't you coming Leo?" I year someone yell. I return out of my wonderous daydream, only to find the person I was daydreaming  
about come into real life.  
"Oh, yes indeed" I reassure her, and follow her into the horse stables.  
I find a blondish-coloured horse, that matches my hair colour(british spelling) and Lucy finds a wonderous looking auburn coloured  
horse which matches her hair.  
Does everything match her hair or is it just me?  
It's just me then.  
We put the saddles on the horses and when we get out of the stable we get on the horses, with our swords in our slings.  
"Race you to the beach!" She yells cheerfully and starts riding off into the direction of the beach.  
"Hey, that's not fair! Wait...It's on!" I yell and make my horse gallop after her. Unfortunately, these type of horses in Narnia can't  
speak, but oh well. Atleast they wont ask a ton of questions that would distract me from beating Lucy.  
*Susan's Pov*

I'm in the practise grounds, practasing my archery with Peter and Edmund practasing sword fighting when we all spot Lucy and Leo  
yell at each other.

"Race you to the beach!" Lucy yells and doesn't even realise I'm here. She's on a beautiful horse that exactly matches her hair colour.  
She starts racing over on the horse out of sight.  
"Hey, that's not fair! Wait...It's on!" Leo yells back on a blonde horse that also matches his hair colour. Then he starts racing after her  
in the direction of the beach. I guess they'll fight it out there.  
And neither of them realised we were all here.  
Strange.  
"Should we spy on them?" Peter and Edmund says at the same time, then they turn to face each other jaw-dropped.  
"Erm...I don't think thats a very good idea guys. It's not illegal for them to be alone together" I object, but secretly inside, I want to.  
"Oh alright then!" I say "It's mission possible" I say, they both laugh, and I do a kartwheel in the direction of the beach, which Lucy  
and Leo must be at by now.  
"Were spies" Peter says, doing lots of flips, and acting like a secret agent.  
"Hah" I say "Ninja gang 2000"  
"Why 2000?" Asks Edmund.  
"It's just funny" I say, as we head off into the direction of the beach. Or near the beach...


	9. Duel

9. DUEL

*Lucy's Pov*

I was the first to reach the beach.  
"Haha!" I call out to behind me, where I can now spot Leo and his horse galloping across the beach towards me. I laugh.  
"Your so mean!" He says sarcastically. He draws his sword and we start dueling on the horses, until we slide off them and tie them to  
a near ruin pillar.  
"Ready?" I ask.  
"If you are, my queen" He says.  
"It's Lucy!" I say blushing and finally start the duel. I raise my sword above him, and he instantly stops it with his sword. I miss the  
clanging of the metal sometimes. He swings his sword around, aimed at my stomach. I dodge by fastly ducking and then getting  
back up and jumping once because I know after he aimed it high, he'll aim it low.  
"Your pretty good" He comments.  
"You haven't seen the best of me yet" I warn.  
"Hah, yeah right" He laughs and we start dueling again. Theres tons of metal clinging and sword swinging. It goes on for about 45  
minutes, and then I decide to show my best side of dueling. Now's the time to show him what a young lady can do with a dangerous  
weapon.  
Hahah.  
This is going to be a right laugh.  
Brace yourself Leo.  
I show off the best defence and fighting skills I can, until I finally knock him down on the sand and his sword flies out of his hand. I  
aim the sword at him.  
"Told you" I say. He's breatheless. "Such fun!" I yell happily.  
"I thought I'd never see the day when a girl younger than me, let alone a girl to sum it all up, would beat me in a sword fight" He  
says embarrised. "But, I was going easy on you" He says.  
"Oh, sure you were" I say laughing sarcastically. Then before I know it I can taste marvellously salty water, and suddenly I'm  
underwater. "OHHHHHHHH, you'll pay for that" I say after he pushed me into the sea "I loved this outfit"  
"Ok, I'm sorry Lu" He says. YES! HE'S FINALLY STARTED CALLING ME MY NICKNAME! "I'll help you out" He apologizes and  
extends his hands out to pull me out of the sea.  
And then.  
Splash.  
He should've known I was going to tug him in too.  
"Ughhhhh" He sighs unhappy "I'm all wet!"  
"Now you know how it feels" I say and start splashing water at him "Such fun!"  
"I'll dunk you" He warns.  
"Oh no you-" I say before I'm pushed underwater, but only for a few seconds and then he lets me go. I then go up for a breathe of  
air and push him under too, for revenge. When I let him go he comes straight back up.  
"You shouldn't have done that" He says with a signature mischevious grin. He pushes me back into the water, more into the sea, and  
leaves me there. I swim back to the shore laughing, and walk out of the sea. I find Leo standing on the sand waiting for me. When I  
come he sits down on the sand, facing the sea and so do I.  
We must've been here for a long time, because I see a little of the sun going down.  
I can't help but accidently lay my head on his shoulder and then realise I just layed my head on his shoulder.  
"Sorry" I say alarmed as my head jolts back.  
"Oh, it's fine" He says. Then to my surprise, he gently brushes some hair away from my face and brushes my cheek with his thumb.  
He's already facing me, and he leans in closer and closer. I do too, without realising it. He gives me a slight peck on the lips, as if to  
ask if it was ok, I nodded slightly and he leaned in for a fully gentle slow kiss on the lips. I felt my stomach turn, but in a delightful  
way.  
When he touched me it was like all I could ever ask for was right there, infront of me.  
Yes, I swear to Aslan that I am never ever ever ever leaving Narnia.  
Like ever. (haha, guess where i got that quote from x)  
When the kiss ends, the stomach turning stops and it feels sadder again, but I know that he's with me so I feel happy. I chuckle, and  
he chuckles.

(Do you want to know what Susan, especially Peter, and Edmund are thinking at this exact moment? No? Well, your strange:)

*Susan's Pov*

Me, Peter and Edmund were lying down starring over the spot where Lucy and Leo were starring out towards the sea.  
Then they talk for a little bit, and Leo leans in to Lucy and she's leaning in too and-  
"No,no,no,no,no, don't you dare kiss my sister!" Peter quietly curses Leo.  
But it's too late. They're already sharing they're first kiss. Then I realise how romantic this is; the sunset, the beach, the sand, the  
waves, the day. I can't help but smile for Lucy, I know she must be really happy. And also, really in love.


	10. Peter and his Temper

10. PETER & HIS TEMPER

*Still Susan's Pov*

After the kiss, me, Peter and Edmund watched as Lucy and Leo laughed together, joked around together, chatted together. We  
couldn't here them, but we knew they were talking. They finally got up to leave with they're horses, and happily rode off together.  
In the sunset.  
And this made Peter...well...very annoyed.  
"How dare he kiss her?" Peter asks a rhetorical question to us.  
"Peter. Lucy really likes him. Will you just leave her be for now? She's 16" I try to reason with Peter.  
"Yes. 16. And that's exactly why I'm scared for her" Peter says.  
"He's only 17" I say.  
"But he's male! I can remember what my friends were like at that age!" Peter argues.  
"I know Leo. I trust Leo. And Lucy trusts Leo. It's fine. He's very polite, well mannered, and not to mention very very handsome lad.  
He'd never hurt Lu if you think about it" I say.  
"I'm still mad" Peter says, running off into the direction of Caspian's castle.

*Leo's Pov*

Boy, has this been the best day ever? Don't answer that, rhetorical question, you know.  
Not only did I get to play around and have fun with the girl I love with all my heart, but I also got to share my beautiful first kiss  
with her, on a beach, under the sunset!  
Now come on everybody, that only happens in the books! (You know, they didn't know what movie's were in Narnia)  
Lucy was ahead of me again, on her aurburn haired horse, but I wasn't far behind. Only like a meter behind if you want to ask me.  
I caught up with her in the horse stables, and we put the horses away whilst laughing about our day. She put away her saddle after  
me and we turned around to walk back to the castle entrance.  
She let me intwiddle my fingers in hers as we walked back to the castle entrance hand-in-hand. We got back, and Caspian was waiting  
in the main entrance for someone.  
"Hey...wait! Look at your hands!" Caspian yells shocked in a good way. We immediately break out of our hand hold and split about  
half a meter apart.  
"Wha...no...hm? No...well...uhh...erm..." I stutter. I've always had a thing with stuttering, but I find it way too hard to lie, and  
everyone knows I don't lie.  
"Um...well, are you having dinner with us tonight?" Caspian asks awkwardly, and I'm glad he's changing the subject.  
"Of course" I reply.  
"I meant Leo" Caspian adds, but not harsh like my uncle would say it.  
"If I can your highness" Leo agrees.  
"Oh, that would be wonderful. You are welcome anytime Leo, as my friend and best knight in all" Caspian says. I smile.  
"Thank you sire" Leo responds, and Caspian walks by us to wait for someone.  
I head down the halls and Leo is following behind.  
"Where are you going now?" I ask him.  
"I...I just wanted to ask you something" He says.  
"Ok..." I say excited.  
"Would it be better...better if you asked for your brother's a...approval?" He asks.  
"Um...well..." I should really ask Peter and Edmund, but what is Leo asking me? "What are you asking me?"  
"If...if I can c...c...court you, my lady" Leo asks. A bright smile enters my face, but then I remember Peter and Edmund and the smile  
fades.  
"I'll have to ask them" I say. He nods understandingly, takes my hand and kisses my knuckles.  
"See you at dinner Lucy" He says waving and walking back down the halls. I rush upstairs, my head spinning with the day.  
Sunset.  
Kiss.  
Leo.  
Wonderful.

*Susan's Pov*

We finally reach the castle, but Peter's already at the entrance chatting with Caspian. When me and Ed catch up, we start chatting  
too.  
"I wondered where you were" Caspian sighs a sigh of relief.  
"Have you seen Lucy...we...uh...we went looking for her" I ask.  
"Yeah, she came in about 10 minutes ago with sir Leo" Caspian replies "It was very odd actually, they were holding hands" Caspian  
adds.  
Why did you say that Caspian!?  
Peter's face goes red with anger. No, no, no. I'm sorry Lucy, we should've never spied on you, I think.  
"Uhh..." I say trying to find something else to talk about. Then I remember what me, Peter and Ed were practasing for this morning  
"Aha! What are we going to do when the Calormen army invades again?" I ask.  
"Let's...just hope for the best" Caspian says, worried about the invading army. They are apparently invading in 2 weeks at least.  
I don't want to fight again.  
Looks like that's not the only fight that's gonna happen in 2 weeks.

**Hope you liked it so far! Halfway through the works of Chapter 11: ****_Peter_****So I'll give you a clue: it's about Peter and Lucy and arguments and Susan. Is that okay? Forgive me for my awful spelling! :)xx**


	11. Peter

**Chapter 11 is up.**

***happy dance***

**:)**

11. PETER

When we get in the castle after small-talk about the war, Peter goes straight upstairs. Halfway up the stairs, I decide to follow him.  
"Where are you going?" I ask.  
"Where do you think?" He replies harshly.  
"Wait...no, Peter, just leave Lucy alone!" I order.  
"She's my younger sister, I need to talk to her about this!" Peter says and is now almost at the top of the spiral staircase.  
"She's also a teenage and you can't go round all the time treating her like a child!" I say, but Peter didn't stop. He didn't even hear  
me. Now I really have to follow him.  
"Peter!" I call after him repetedly "Peter!"

*Lucy's Pov*

I'm just sitting in my bedroom, enjoying the evening, lying on my bed looking at my ceiling sighing when suddenly someone comes  
bursting through the doors and my body goes back to it's original pose - my legs dangling off the side of the bed and me looking  
worried at my intruder.  
I sigh a sigh of relief when I see Peter.  
And then I realise he looks really, really mad.  
Oh no.  
"So you went riding with sir Leo?" Peter asks.  
"Actually, dueling" I correct him.  
"Hm. Well I just wanted to say, can you stay away from him?" He asks.  
"Why?" I ask confused.  
"I don't want him going near you" He explains.  
"He's just a friend" I say.  
"Oh really?" Peter asks sarcastically "So explain this, you stare at him alot, you went riding together, you dueled together, he picked  
up your dagger for you, you splashed water at each other-" He's about to continue when I interrupt:  
"Wait a second...how did you know we were dueling on the beach?" I ask surprised.  
"Me, Edmund and Susan followed you two" He says fast. I gasp. "And then, um tell me, did you kiss him?"  
"Uhh..." I say blushing "...well...you should know if you were watching us..."  
"And why did you kiss him?"  
"He kissed me we kind of both leaned in!" I say, my temper growing.  
"Stay away from him ok?!" Peter yells.  
"Fine!" I say in a mood "You can't boss me around my whole life!" I yell.  
"I'm going to warn him!" Peter shouts.  
"Do what you like! But he asked me to ask you if he can court me!" I shout back.  
"He asked you to COURT him!?" Peter yells again.  
"Did you hear me?" I say sarcastically.  
"If he talks to you ONE more time I swear he wont like what happens next!" Peter shouts.  
"What if I talk to him?" I point out.  
"He still wont like what happens next!"  
"Peter!" Susan yells coming into the room. Oh, darn, she probably heared "Stop it"  
"She's too young!" Peter says.  
"She's sixteen!" Susan objects.  
Finally Peter gets up and silently is about to walk out of the room after Susan.  
"You heared me. Don't talk to him" Peter says quieter but still in a mood and walks out.  
The following evening, I cried myself to sleep. I didn't want to be without Leo; he was amazing and he gave me something no one  
else could give me, plus when I touched him it was like realising all I ever wanted was right there infront of me. I woke up late that  
evening, around half 11ish. Susan comes back then, to get some sleep.  
"Where were you?" I half mumble-half cry to her.  
"Talking to Peter" She replies and hugs me "Sorry about that Peter thing, he's over protective, but all he's doing is trying to stop you  
from getting harmed"  
"I know" I whimper "It was only a kiss"  
"Lucy?" Susan asks.  
"Yes?" I reply.  
"How much do you like Leo?"  
"A lot" I explain in two words.  
"Come on. Get some sleep. Peter wont do anything that bad...I hope..."


	12. A chat with Lucy's sibling

12. A chat with Lucy's sibling

**Sorry, this is going to be a short Chapter 12, but it's about Peter and Leo's talk, so yeah. And I have great idea's for the next chapter, so stay strong!**

*Leo's Pov*

I woke up with a knock on my door. I quickly put on a slightly-see through dark blue shirt, I always had my jogging bottoms on  
when I slept. I got up quickly and opened the door. I was suprised to see Lucy's eldest brother, High King Peter.  
"High King Peter" I greet him and bow.  
"Sir Leonardo" He greets me, not so happy "If you do not mind, I would like a word with you. May I come in?" He asks.  
"Yes, your majesty" I reply, let him in and close the door behind him.  
"I hear that you rather enjoy spending time with my sister Queen Lucy" Peter says.  
"I rather do your highness" I agree. But something tells me this wont be a happy blah-blah whoop-de-do talk.  
"I can see why she likes you" He says when he finishes scanning me "Handsome. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Dreamy. Strong. Masculine.  
Intellegent. Best swordsman"  
I nod in thanks.  
"I just wanted to tell you, were moving back to Cair Paravel tomorrow, and so you wont be seeing anymore of my sister. You cannot  
make any moves with her ever again e.g. kiss her or hug her, or even SPEAK to her. I do not approve with you asking to court her, so  
if you kiss her or anything, I have my plans for you"  
Cair Paravel? Oh darn, the love of my life is moving halfway across Narnia.  
"But your highness, what about the war?" I ask.  
"Well, we will come back for that, but for the time being, we will be at Cair Paravel" Peter explains. "Just stay away from my sister,  
ok? Or you shall be put under..." He thinks for a minute "Maybe under arrest"  
Under arrest? No...but I love Lucy.  
"Your majesty, the war" I point out.  
"You may be let free for that if you were in prison, so I'm warning you, stay away from little Lucy"  
Little Lucy? Did he KNOW she beat me in a duel?  
I sigh.  
"Agreed?" He asks. I don't answer, instead I look around "Agreed?" He almost yells.  
"Yes high king Peter" I say and bow.  
"I will leave you now" Peter says and leaves my bedroom. I flop back on the bed. How could this happen? Why? I knew he was an  
over protective brother, but this is too far? Under arrest if I speak to her?  
It's all messed up.


	13. Goobye

13. Goodbye

**Wow. Two updates in a day. I got this. Short updates, if I must say, but updates. CHAPTER 13. I have my visions for the rest of this.**

**Ever know music that much, that when a story you write or a story you love relates to the song your listening to, your zoom out (but you can't seem to do this with your eyes closed) and imagine parts of the story fitted into the lines, and imagine the actors playing the parts in your mind. It's so fun to do in your free time! Like car rides, train rides, before you go to bed, hair drying your hair before school! ( - random, I know) And then the slow bit comes near the end, and you go to the tragedy part of the story, then it all becomes better (maybe) and it gets happy, then you picture the people in a happy ever after at the end!**

**I do that ALL the time with this fanfic. See, I know what's going to happen soon, but you don't know yet until I get my hands on the keyboard, and my chapters on Notepad. I re-think the story all the time, you know, possibilities, and then good ideas come up, and I'm like: I like that! But I have to change the ending now! Anyway, thanks for reading :)**

**"Now the trouble about trying to make yourself stupider than you really are is that you very often succeed" - C.S. Lewis.**

*no ones pov*

When Lucy found out they were moving back to Cair Paravel, she was excited, but at the same time, awfully depressed ; she didn't  
want to leave Leo. She had asked her siblings if she could take Leo with them to Cair Paravel, but they declined, and said sorry. Well  
at least, Susan did ; she wanted Leo to come to, for the sake of her sister, but Peter got mad again, and there was nothing else they  
could do about it.

*Lucy's pov*

It was yesterday that Peter, Susan and Edmund had told me we were moving back to Cair Paravel, and that they had re-built it. Don't  
get me wrong, I love my old home, but Leo cannot come with us, so that's why my heart is broken. And what Peter said the other  
day, about Leo and me, when I cried myself to sleep. Again.  
I lay on my bed thinking with my arms on my stomach and decide to get up and go to the library in the castle for one last time. We  
have to go in a couple hours, so I guess some reading material wouldn't hurt.  
I shiver when I make eye-contact with Leo who was reading 'Peter Pan' while also drinking a glass of fine looking water. I wanted to  
go over to him and ask him if he were too old to be reading a childrens book, but then I remember what Peter said to me: He still  
wont like what happens next!"  
I look down. This is hard, so very hard. I look up once more to find his blue eyes starring into my blue eyes once more, before I walk  
to the book shelves.  
I find 'Romeo and Juliet' and take it to the table furthest from Leo and his amazing glass of water. I get to chapter three when  
someone comes over and sits next to me. Please don't be Leo.  
"Thank Aslan" I sigh when I see it's Susan ; she loves to read.  
"Your reading Romeo and Juliet?" She asks.  
"Yeah" I nod as she takes her seat and starts reading a fact book about the Kings and Queens of old: Us. "Why are you reading about  
us?" I ask confused.  
"Just wondering what people think of us all around Narnia" She replies.  
"Ok" I nod and continue reading.  
"I know your avoiding his gaze. He's been staring at you since you got here, I think" Susan comments.  
"It's dangerous for him" I explain "To even talk to me" I expand on the first sentence.  
"Peter told me if I saw you talk I should tell him" Susan looks around, as in searching for someone.  
"What are you doing?" I ask.  
"Peter isn't here, nor is Edmund. Go on, talk to him. I promise, cross my heart and hope to die" Susan says.  
"But Susan-" I start.  
"Just go. You wont get the time later today Lucy" Susan interrupts. I put down my book, smile and slowly make my way over to Leo.  
"Leo" I say to catch his attention from his book to me.  
"Oh. Aren't you supposed to be on your way to Cair Paravel?" He whispers.  
"In a couple more hours" I explain "Peter and Edmund aren't here, and Susan promised not to tell" I say. He chuckles.  
"Your such a rebel, Lucy" Leo comments. I chuckle this time. Then I remember.  
"I probably wont be seeing you until the battle" I frown "And Peter will most probably make us stay away from each other then"  
He frowns this time.  
"Goodbye" He whispers opening his arms for me to enter. I hug him.  
"Goodbye" I say, and he kisses my head carefully and smiles. I smile.  
"Just 1 and a half weeks, right?" He says "We can get through this"  
"Maybe" I say and walk off back to Susan.


	14. Kill for Love

14. Kill for Love

*Lucy's Pov*

I left the library with Susan, when we looked at the time and saw we only had an hour. I really, really missed Leo already. He kept  
starring at me and wanting to come over to me, he kept wishing me goodbye and kissing me.  
It all happened so quickly, when I was walking down the hallway, and we bumbed into each other for the final time.  
"Hey" He says polietly.  
"Hey" I say and hug him.  
"Listen. I need to tell you. I...I love you" He says and kisses me passionately. Of course I kiss back.  
"GUARDS!" I hear someone yell. Peter! Oh no!  
"Leo" I say worried. Peter barges in and tackles Leo to the floor.  
"Leo!" I yell when Susan and Edmund make me come with them away from Leo. James and some other guards/soldiers start to take  
Leo away, and all of a sudden were being dragged away from each other.  
"Lucy!" Leo yells.  
"What are you going to do to him?!" I say worried.  
"He's coming with me" Peter says.  
"Lucy!" Leo yells.  
"Leo!" I scream. I try running through the powerful arms of my brother and my sister, but they wont budge. Leo tries the same, but  
they wont budge either.  
"Lucy!" He yells. Then that's when it happened so quickly. Leo grabbed a dagger off of one of the guards belt, and fought with James.  
They tackled each other, and then I heared a yell of pain.  
That wasn't Leo.  
That was James.  
He lay there, a dagger in his stomach. Everyone gasped.  
"Under arrest!" Peter yells in Leo's face. I know he didn't mean to, I know he just overreacted and it was an acciedent. Then Peter  
punches Leo in the stomach so he huches over in pain.  
"NO!" I scream.  
"Lucy!" He says, before the guards take him away and my siblings take me away into another hallway.  
"Your mean" I say aggresivly "You are. You really are" I start screaming.  
"He murdered sir James Lucy!" Peter yells.  
"But he didn't mean to, and I know it!" I shout back.  
"What did he mean to do then?" Peter asks me aggresivly.  
"He meant to come after me" I reply.  
"I saw you kissing again!" Peter yells "I specificly warned you! That idiot and you!"  
"That idiot!" I scream "I happen to love that idiot!"  
"Well I'm afraid you wont ever see him again unless with my permission!" Peter yells.  
"I hate you Peter!" I shout and run off outside where I burst into crying.

*Susan's Pov*

And I was absaloutley shocked at what Lucy said next in the argument with Peter.  
"I hate you Peter!" She shouts and runs off outside, where I'm guessing she's now crying. Me and Edmund were jaw dropped, and  
Peter just starred blankly at a wall with no emotion on his face.  
"Peter..." I say. Peter holds his head in his hands.  
"What have I done" He says to himself "Now my very own sister hates me"  
"Come on Ed. Let's go find Lu. I think Peter needs some alone time before we get going" I whisper to Edmund and he nods. We  
walk silently out in the direction Lucy is.  
"I don't do well with girls and their emotions, so I'll just go finish packing" Edmund explains, and I agree, being the one who is  
better with girls and emotions.  
I watch from a distance when I spot Lucy, alone, crying in the garden bandstand. I walk over to the bandstand and quietly sit down  
next to her on the bench inside of it.  
"We have to go soon" I say.  
"I know" She says inbetween sobs "I just don't understand why they would arrest Leo"  
"Well" I sigh "He did kill, or maybe surverly injure James" I point out. She sighs.  
"I'm confused. He was going to see me in a week or so" She says.  
"Maybe he just...couldn't bear the thought of being without you" I say "Come on. Were leaving in a minute" I add, then we stand up,  
she sniffles, LIKE ALOT, and we finally get on the horses and wait for Peter and Edmund.


	15. Separate Paths

15. Seperate Paths

*Lucy's Pov*

I realise it now.  
I love Leo.  
But were already halfway through the woods on the horses.  
And I didn't get a chance to tell him how much I love him.  
Damn it.  
I keep looking behind me, at the castle so far away in the distance, hoping that Leo comes bursting out through the bushes, rescues  
me from my siblings and we run away together in the sunset.  
But that stuff don't happen!  
Instead, I was looking behind me, for way too long; the next thing I know I get pushed off of my horse by a tree branch that was just  
RIGHT THERE, STICKING OUT in the MIDDLE of a PATHWAY.  
"Alrighty then! Stupid branch!" I yell.  
There I am, moaning 'damn' over and over with my hand on my forhead where my body aches.  
"Lucy" Everyone gets off of their horses and comes over to me.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't hessitate" I say, stand up, and get back on the horse.  
"Are you sure your ok?" Peter asks. SINCE WHEN DID HE GET CARING?  
I don't answer him and just head off back in the direction we were going, the direction of Cair Paravel until me and Edmund (who is  
on the closest hore to Lucy's) hear a twig break somewhere near us.  
"Did you hear that?" Edmund whispers. I nod and swallow.  
"What's slowing you lot down?" Susan calls from behind.  
"Shut up Susan! we heared a noise" Edmund says.  
"Doo-daa, whoop-de-do, just go please" Peter calls. I sigh and continue riding wearily until I hear the noise again, and suddenly  
there's an arrow flying an inch from my head, past my head, and into a tree behind Susan. Luckily she ducked on her horse.  
Then I see them, Calormen soldiers in the bushes, waiting to strike at any waking moment.  
"Go!" I scream and ride off, hoping the others are following. I can hear hooves behind me, so I turn around and sigh in relief; It's  
Peter and Edmund.  
"Wait a second" I slow down "Susan?"  
Everyone starts getting worried and looking around for Susan, when she bursts through the bushes on her horse, exhailing like mad.  
"Move, now" She says pointing to the north. I obey, because I believe she remembers where Cair Paravel is.

*Leo's Pov*

Okay, so let me get this straight, I was litterally thrown in a very dark (If I must explain) cell in the dungeons of the castle, with only  
a unlit fireplace and tiny streaks of light shining through the bars at the very top courner of the cell.  
Nice.  
Should've said goodbye to nature before I was thrown in here.  
Where is Lucy now?  
Is she safe?  
What am I kidding! Of course she's safe! She's Queen Lucy the Valiant whilst I'm just Leonardo-Rowan (yes, he has another name)  
Harrison! A peasant boy only gifted with the arts of swordmanship, but now, just a peasant boy who has to stay under arrest for who  
knows how long, for accidently seriously injuring, or murdering, a jelous older soldier because they were pulling me away from the  
love of my life!  
So...I killed/injured James because I loved Lucy?  
And I didn't even know if she had the same feelings for me?  
She probably only thinks of me as an older brother, to be honest with everyone, but my life will not be complete without her.  
I'd rather just die right here right now ; King Peter Hates Me, King Caspian Hates me because I injured/killed one of his friends not  
to mention best swordsman, I will probably never see Lucy again, Nor Susan, and the food they give you here's worse than the food I  
used to have with Caspian.  
How bad can this get?  
Maybe it's just fate. But I'd do anything, just to hold Lucy in my arms...

_Another day is going by_  
_I'm thinking about you all the time_  
_But you're out there_  
_And I'm here waiting_

_And I wrote this letter in my head_  
_Cuz so many things were left unsaid_  
_But now you're gone_  
_And I can't think straight_

_This could be the one last chance _  
_To make you understand_

_I'd do anything_  
_Just to hold you in my arms_  
_To try to make you laugh_  
_Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past_  
_I'd do anything _  
_Just to fall asleep with you_  
_Will you remember me?_  
_Cuz I know_  
_I won't forget you_

_Together we broke all the rules_  
_Dreaming of dropping out of school_  
_And leave this place _  
_To never come back_

_So now maybe after all these years_  
_If you miss me have no fear_  
_I'll be here_  
_I'll be waiting_

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand_  
_And I just can't let you leave me once again_

_I'd do anything_  
_Just to hold you in my arms_  
_To try to make you laugh_  
_Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past_  
_I'd do anything _  
_Just to fall asleep with you_  
_Will you remember me?_  
_Cuz I know_  
_I won't forget you_

_I close my eyes _  
_And all I see is you_  
_I close my eyes_  
_I try to sleep_  
_I can't forget you_  
_Nanana _  
_And I'd do anything for you_  
_Nanana_

_I'd do anything_  
_Just to hold you in my arms_  
_To try to make you laugh_  
_Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past_  
_I'd do anything _  
_Just to fall asleep with you_  
_Will you remember me?_  
_Cuz I know_  
_I won't forget you_

_I'd do anything_  
_To fall asleep with you_  
_I'd do anything_  
_There's nothing I won't do_  
_I'd do anything_  
_To fall asleep with you_  
_I'd do anything_  
_Cuz I know _  
_I won't forget you_

_(COURTSEY OF SIMPLE PLAN - I'D DO ANYTHING)_


	16. Piano? Since when did that get here?

16. Piano? Since when did that get here?

**Before I forget anything,**  
**IT'S FRIDAY!**  
**FRIDAY!**  
**GOTTA WRITE ALOT ON FRIDAY!**  
**EVERYBODY *hopefully should* BE LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS CHAPTER, CHAPTER!**  
**FRIDAY!**  
**FRIDAY!**  
**WRITING ALOT ON FRIDAY!**  
**EVERYBODY *hopefully should* BE LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS CHAPTER!**

**WRITING, WRITING (YEAH!)**  
**WRITING, WRITING (YEAH!)**  
**NARNIA, NARNIA, NARNIA, NARNIA!**  
**LOOKING FORWARD TO THE CHAPTER!**

**um, well, yes, I'll shut up with that stupid annoying song by Rebecca Black now. Gees, her accent...**

**OOOOOOKKKKKK, I know the last chapter probably sounded a bit cheesed off, but those songs fit perfectly, so forgive me please?**

**"You can make anything by writing" -C.S. LEWIS. Yeah, I may keep adding those every now and again, because I have this **  
**C. quote app on my iPod, so yeah, you get it. They're also inspirational :) r.i.p C.S. Lewis**

**Get ya hot chocolate's with whipped cream or bowls of honey cheerio's and relax cus here's one of my longest chapters :D:D:D**

**BACK TO TE STORYYYYYYYYY!**

*Lucy's Pov*

We got to Cair Paravel just before nightfall, like literally, 2 minutes after nightfall. Turns out, they rebuilt it, and it looks God Damn  
amazing!  
I went up to my old room and emptied everything I brought along with me, then changed into my simple usual nightgown and went  
out onto my old balcony.  
The view of Narnia and the East Coast was amazing, but then the feeling reminded me of when I was actioning out a conversation  
from me and Susan's balocny back at Caspian's Castle to Leo.  
Darn, why did I think of Leo?  
This is only gonna make me cry myself to sleep now. The sun was setting, and yes, that's when I started to cry because I remembered  
our first kiss on the beach when the sun was setting.  
DARN IT LUCY! DARN IT LUCY! DON'T THINK OF LEO!  
I finally regain strenght, close the balcony doors and go to sleep.

I wake up very early, about 5:00am-ish. I hear nothing, so I just put on my usual, and head downstairs to explore the newly-built  
rooms. As I'm passing a few laundry rooms, I spot a large, wide, plain room, with only a piano in.  
Piano?  
Since when?  
I remember I used to play piano back in England, but not that well, because I didn't have a lot of time with mr. Piano, but I  
remember pretty well, even if I wasn't that good.  
I go up to the piano stool, sit down and press a bunch of random keys, trying to get used to the piano.  
"Yes, I remember now!" I whisper to myself happily. And...I start singing...and playing the piano...

_"I can be tough... I can be strong_  
_But with you... it's not like that at all_  
_There's a girl... that gives a damn,_  
_Behind this wall... you just walk through it..._

_And I remember_

_All those crazy things you said_  
_You left them running through my head_  
_You're always there, you're everywhere_  
_Right now I wish you were here_

_All those crazy things we did_  
_Didn't think about it, just went with it_  
_You're always there, you're everywhere_  
_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn! Damn! Damn! _  
_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_  
_Damn! Damn! Damn! _  
_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_

_I love, the way you are_  
_It's who I am, don't have to try hard_  
_We always say, say it like it is_  
_And the truth, is that I really miss_

_All those crazy things you said_  
_You left them running through my head_  
_You're always there, you're everywhere_  
_Right now I wish you were here_

_All those crazy things we did_  
_Didn't think about it, just went with it_  
_You're always there, you're everywhere_  
_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn! Damn! Damn! _  
_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_  
_Damn! Damn! Damn! _  
_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_

_No, I don't wanna let go_  
_I just wanna let you know_  
_That I, never wanna let go_  
_Let go oh oh _  
_Let go oh oh_

_Damn! Damn! Damn! _  
_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_  
_Damn! Damn! Damn! _  
_What I'd do to have you near, near, near"_

_(COURTSEY OF AVRIL LAVIGNE - WISH YOU WERE HERE) (such a beautiful song, reminds me of my life...I wish he was here _  
_/3)_

_*3rd Person*_

Lucy was halfway through singing her song on the piano, and what she didn't know, is that someone was standing behind the wall  
listerning to her play and sing.  
It was Peter.  
He felt extremely bad for what he had done, but now there was nothing to do. He wanted to go and apologise, but to be honest, Lucy  
said she hated him, so he figured he should probably leave her be for a while.  
Lucy was almost finished with the song, and Peter desperately wanted others to hear it, so he ran quietly upstairs and into Susan's  
room.

*Susan's Pov*

"Go away" I moan "It's like, what? half 5?"  
"Get up, come quietly downstairs" Peter orders.  
"Fine" I give up and tiredly rise from my bed, following him quietly downstairs to behind the room where I saw the piano yesterday  
and hear singing and piano playing.  
"Whose singing?" I whisper.  
"Who do you think?" Peter says sarcastically. I roll my eyes. And then I realise the voice.  
"Lucy" I whisper in realisation. She's singing lyrics like 'Damn! Damn! Damn! What I'd do to have you here, here, here, Damn!  
Damn! Damn! What I'd do to have you near, near, near' a lot, and then I realise it's a song, and she's singing it with a lot of emotion  
and pain.  
"I think I know who it's directed at" I say, still whispering.  
"Leo" Peter says. I nod, and Lucy's about to come out of the room after her beautiful-sad song, so me and Peter rush upstairs and  
get there just intime.  
"Phew, blimey" I sigh "I thought she would see us"  
"Yeah" Peter agrees.  
"Ok, so we know Lucy has a lover, but what about you?" Peter asks me.  
"Well" I blush "C..."  
"Oh yeah, Caspian" Peter realises "And Edmund?"  
"He's almost 18, I bet every single girl in Narnia has her eyes on him" I reply "I've seen him chatting with this girl named...erm...oh,  
yeah...A...Al...Ally?" I stuggle. I know it began with Al...or something.  
"Ally?" Peter asks "I haven't heared of an 'Ally'?"  
"It's Alice actually" Someone says standing over us. Edmund. "And what exactly are you doing on the floor in the hallway of the  
second floor?"  
"See" I point out, bosting for the hell of it "I knew it began with 'Al', I just knew it"  
"What does she look like?" Peter asks.  
"Shut up Peter" Edmund growls, starting to go red.  
"I believe her name is Alice...?" I ask.  
"Alice Kingsleigh" Edmund corrects. (see, you get it? Alice Kingsleigh from 2010 Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. This isn't a  
crossover, her name just happened to belong to someone who looks exactly like her and lives in Narnia)  
"Long blonde hair, blue eyes, very...pretty" I say and Edmund starts blushing.  
"Fine, we'll shut up" I give in. Edmund walks away, pleased with our silence.  
"Did you see his face?" Peter asks. I chuckle and nod.  
"Wait a second...what about you, Peter?" I ask him.  
"Um...no one" Peter says.  
"Don't believe it" I say.  
"Fine, fine, fine...the power of little sisters..." He mumbles.  
"What?" I ask pleasingly.  
"Nothing. Fine, her names Mary" Peter says.  
"I knew you had someone. Oh yes, Mary Olsen, we met our first night at Caspian's castle" He nods embarrised.

*Leo's Pov*

"Up" I hear someone say. I moan like I usually do in mornings.  
"Up!" He repeats, a little harsher. I get up and sit on the rough covers of the plain matress in the dark, dingy dungeon. I see it's my  
now ex-best friend Rowan Cain. We had an argument a couple years back, and we haven't forgiven each other since.  
"Fine...ughh" I growl "Cain" I say disgusted.  
"Get up will you?" Rowan orders.  
"Gees, who made you king?" I ask.  
"Sorry to bother you, but I've taken your place as lead knight" Rowan says.  
"WHA...?" I yell. Oh darn. Look at my life now, nothing to live for.


	17. Rowan

**17. Rowan**

**AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER I WAS JUST LIKE:**  
**"YOLO!" I Had to do that. You-Only-Live-Once. And yeah! I finished the trailer for this fanfic! It's on youtube! ALEX PETTYFER IS **  
**LEO! OMG OMG OMG OMG, damn, Alex Pettyfer's like so frikin hot. Anyway LINK if you would like to see it:**  
** watch?v=uL67R6HmwcU**  
**YOU MUST WATCH IT UNLESS YOU HATE VIDEOS WHICH I ASSUME YOU DO NOT! Not forcing or anything, but if you **  
**want to, you can, unlesss you prefer picturing the OC's up in your mind, then do that, I'm just saying, I LOVE MOVIES!**  
**Ok.**  
**Serious buisness.**  
**Chapter 17.**  
**You've waited 3 days for this.**  
**Maybe.**  
**Unless you are reading this a long time from the 11th of Feburary 2013.**  
**If you are reading on the 11th of Feburary 2013.**  
**Then you have waited 3 days.**  
**And if not-**  
**You get the point! 3 days...blahblahblah...not 3 days...blahblahblah.**  
**I should shut up some point in my life.**  
**Eh, never gonna happen.**  
***dramatic breathe***  
**Here we go**  
**HEY, DON'T YA JUST LOVE THE NAME ROWAN? NO? OK. WELL, I KIND OF LIKE IT, IT WAS ORIGINALLY A BOYS NAME **  
**SO YEAH.**  
**yes.**  
**I will shut up someday.**  
**Someday...**

*Lucy's Pov*

I finish eating breakfast and decide to go for a walk.  
"Susan! Tell Peter I'm going for a walk!" I yell.  
"There's Calormans out there Lucy! He probably wont let you!" Susan yells back.  
"Well, I'm going to continue disobeying him then" I sigh, grab my coat and a small bag and head out of Cair Paravel, to explore the  
forest and gardens.  
I come across some wonderful slightly-dancing tree's.  
"Why aren't they dancing?" I mumble to myself, and suddenly a voice I don't know comes from far behind me.  
"Calormen" The voice says. I figure it's male, turn around and find myself starring at a chocolate-brown haired blue-eyed coloured  
boy around Edmund's age "They scare the tree's ; they plan to take over Narnia"  
"I...know" I say truthfully.  
"How could you know?" He asks.  
"I'm Queen Lucy the Valiant. My brother's tell me about it, plus, I visit meetings every once in a while" I explain.  
"Oh my God, I'm sorry your majesty" He bows polietly "I should've known. Your very pretty, in all" I blush. He ventures over to me  
and offers his hand "I'm Rowan Cain" I extend my hand to his and shake it.  
"Well, Rowan, call me Lucy" I say. He smiles. "Where have you come from?"  
"I used to live in Archenland when I was young, then when I was 14 I was admired for my swordsman skills, so I trained with  
Telmarines, and right now, I'm just...what would you call it...camping out for a few days?" Rowan says.  
"Where are you staying?" I ask curiously.  
"Well...to be honest...I'm a Narnian soldier and other Narnian troops are scattered aroung Narnia, trying to defend it from Calormen  
people or Telmarine rebels, and were just staying in...trees" He says.  
"Oh" I say "There's a spare room in Cair Paravel, if you want it" I offer.  
"No, I couldn't" He says.  
"Please" I say "As a thank you"  
"For what?" He asks.  
"Um...taking my mind off somebody..."

*Susan's Pov*

"Su, where's Lucy?" Peter asks me.  
"Oh, erm, well, ugh...I did not let her go out on a walk without your permission, that's for sure" I stutter. Oh darn! I just gave it  
away! "Crap" I mumble under my breathe. Peter goes red.  
"You let her go on her own! When theres Calormens out there, ready to kill?" Peter almost yells.  
"Well...yes" I admit. Peter turns around and whispers something like "If she doesn't come back soon, I'm sending troops out there"  
Suddenly, Lucy comes barging through the doors happily.  
"Look" She says gesturing to a chocolate brown haired boy around Edmund's age "He's Narnian. He sleeps in trees"  
"And your point is...?" I ask. What the hell? Nothing she said really made sense.  
"He doesn't have anywhere to sleep. Can he stay here until he goes back to the castle, by that I mean, what used to be Telmar?" She  
asks hopefully.  
"Um...ask your brother" I say. Peter glares at the boy for a while.  
"Can I trust you?" He asks the boy "And what is your name?"  
"I am Rowan Cain, your majesty-" He bows "-and I will give fully respect. You see, I am originally from Archenland, but I was  
admired at a young age for my sword skills and taken to Telmar to train, so now, I am one of the best soldiers and now lead soldier,  
taking my old best friends place because he seriously injured one of our other soldiers and was put under arrest in the dungeons,  
and I am wondering Narnia with a few other Narnian soldiers scattered around Narnia, trying to keep it safe from Calormen's army  
or any rebelling Telmarines, your highness" He finishes and takes a breathe. I look over to Lucy at the mention of Leo, and she looks  
as if she were about to cry because she's been reminded of him. Then I realise something.  
"Peter" I say.  
"Yes?" Peter asks. I go over to his ear and whisper something quietly in it.  
"Lucy remembers Leo, but she may be able to forget if she becomes friends with Rowan" I explain in a whisper. He nods in  
understanding, but doesn't really like the idea of Lucy being friends with a male OLDER than Leo. Well, by about a year at least.  
"Fine" Peter sighs "But don't you have to wonder around Narnia? Isn't that your job?"  
"I promise, your majesty, to only hang around at night and meals, unless you will not let me go out" Rowan answers.  
"Ok" Peter says "Lucy, show him the spare room upstairs"  
Lucy nods and tugs/drags Rowan happily upstairs.

*Lucy's Pov*

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on" I drag Rowan upstairs and into the nice, big, spare room, with a balcony looking  
over the whole forest.  
"Woah" Rowan says "This is awesome"  
"Awesome?" I ask "What does that mean?"  
"Oh yeah, your not from the future, I forgot that: awesome means amazing and WOAH combined, at least, well, that's what I think it  
means" Rowan explains.  
"Oh" I say "Hm. Well I hope you enjoy this room, it's very...what's the word...erm...roomy? Yeah, roomy" I say.  
"Well, thank you m' lady" He says, dilebratly missing the 'y' off the 'my.'  
"Don't mention it" I say, smile warmly, and walk out to give him some space.  
"Whose the man?" Edmund asks coming straight at me.  
"Man?" I say "He's younger than Peter, and the same age as you"  
"I like to be considered a man. Anyway, who is he?" Ed asks.  
"Ed, he's just a boy I met in the woods, he's from Archenland and is now the lead knight, replacing...you know" I explains.  
"Does he not have a name?"  
"Rowan, Rowan's his name. Rowan Cain" I answer.  
"Fine" Edmund sighs "But I still don't give my full trust"  
"Your Edmund. You wouldn't give anyone your full trust except Alice" I say.  
"Alice is...a...friend" Edmund says.  
"Sure she is, Ed" I say sarcastically "Sure she is" I repeat with a develish smirk.  
"Shut up, Lu" Edmund says.  
"Why do you always tell people to shut up? It's like your catchfrase" I say.  
"Correct. Catchfrase" He says and walks off to his room.


	18. Leo's life right now

**18. Leo's life right now**

**HELLO**  
**I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING IN...erm...4 days! And I usually update within 1 or 2, or possibly 3! I am sorry, but I had **  
**homework, and God knows that if I don't finish my homework I will miss precious laughing fits with my friends.**  
**And those are hard to get.**  
**AND THANK YOU REVIEWER**  
**BECAUSE YOU REVIEWED**  
**AND YEAH**  
**You get it**  
**But no, Lucy is not cheating on Leo, well, not exactly, considering they could of broken up when they got split...and...you'll find out **  
**wont you...**  
***evil smile***  
**Anyway, umm, thanks for reading, read on if you want**

**TO WARN YOU, THIS CHAPTER WILL ALL BE LEO'S POV**  
**AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LUCY'S, MAYBE SUSAN'S. :)**

**Screw Homework.**  
**And it's NEED to drag me away from my writing time.**  
**Oh yeah!**  
**I had a great idea today for another *NARNIA* fanfic once I finish this one! OR I COULD DO A SEQUEL, comment if you want me **  
**to do a squel.**  
**SET AFTER THE DAWN TREADER.**  
**But instead of Edmund and Lucy leaving Narnia, they stay, and Peter and Susan also return too. They live there happily after that **  
**and so on. Then there's a pair of Narnian/old Telmarine siblings, Jesse and Kayleigh, who live average lives for citizens of Narnia **  
**(told to go shopping, fetching rations from the woods, etc) and they come across a Royal (Either Pete, Su, Ed, of Lu) and the thing is **  
**they don't realise it. Blah,blah,blah, I don't want to spoil the rest of the fanfic for you, ok? Give it another month or two and the first **  
**chapter will hopefully be up:) I have to warn you, like every fanfic I do, I have to relate a romance between some people *mischevious **  
**grin***  
**SO I FINISHED MY ART HOMEWORK.**  
**I have this massive English homework that's due in in 2 days. I haven't even started. There's like 9 FRIKIN PARTS! Nooooooo!**  
**But I will not leave you hanging!**  
**And wish me good luck with my homework!**  
**Hopefully, when I'm done, I'll be as happy as can be!**  
**Yessssssssssssssssssssss**  
**That time has comeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**  
**to updateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**  
**againnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnn**  
**I ain't bring no shoes or nothin'**

**sorry**

**That was random**  
**Yes.**  
**Chapter 18.**  
**Chapter 18 already? Wow, ok, good for me.**  
**Ima start now**  
**Finally**  
**Start now.**  
**Hm...**  
**What about...**  
**Leo's Pov?**  
**Just saying, in my eyes I suppose Rowan would look a lot like Zac Efron in '17 again' so yeah. Blue eyes, brown hair, I got it covered...**

*Leo's Pov*

"Harrison, wake up!" I'm greeted by the delightful sound of Callum Jackson's voice in the morning. He nudges me like five billion  
times before I even move.  
"What?!" I ask, trying my best to be even more annoyed then I already am.  
"King Caspian would like you to do some chores" Callum explains. I sigh loudly. This is not going to be a lovely day.  
"What chores?" I moan.  
"Just do them" He says angrilly and walks out "Oh yes, there will be a list left by your door" He adds before slamming the door.  
"There will be a list left by your door" I make fun of his voice in a mocking tone "More like, there will be torture for you all day"  
I hop up so I'm standing on the matress - not very hygenic, I know - and try and look through the bars. I see, from a low view,  
horses and carts riding through the street, and people walking. One person, a girl around Susan's age to be exact, spots me, runs  
over and crouches down.  
"Leo?" She asks.  
"How'd you know me?" I ask.  
"Oh sorry for forgetting, it's me, Mary" She says.  
"Ohhh..." I say in realisation "Mary. Won't it be strange if someone saw you crouching down like this and looking like you're talking  
to a wall?"  
"I guess so" She says.  
"So how'd you know I'm here?" I ask.  
"Everyone knows what happened. You know..."  
"What do you mean? Like 'everyone knows what happened...'?" I ask her.  
"You and James. James is okay though, just some major injuries" She says. I sigh in relief that I didn't kill him.  
"Yes. But, I mean, why does everyone know?" I ask again.  
"Because rumors get around, you know. I know you did it because you love Queen Lucy, but most people just reckon you wanted her  
because she was a Queen, and you didn't want her for her"  
"What? No, that's messed up, I wouldn't hurt a hair on Lucy's head" I admit.  
"Tell the people who believe it's true that" Mary says "I miss Peter..." She mumbles.  
"Haha, you like him?" I ask.  
"TELL NO ONE" She says defensivly.  
"Alright, alright. I have to do tortue chores today" I explain.  
"I feel sorry for you. Is it comfy down there?"  
I give her a sarcastic expression.  
"Actually, it's very, VERY housewarming and comfortable down here. Would you like to come too? All you have to do is go get a  
knife and accidently stab someone" I explain sarcastically.  
"Seriously, how are you?" She asks with a grave expression.  
"Good" I answer immediately ; it's a habbit. She looks at me worried again. "Fine. I miss her" I admit.  
"Watcha' gonna do 'bout it then buddy?" Mary asks, trying to lighten the mood.  
"How should I know? Her brother hates me, and I'm stuck in this dingy dungeon for who knows how long" I say.  
"It's not gonna be your whole life" Mary re assures, I look up to her again "But, probably most of it" She adds. I shoot her daggers.  
"That doesn't help at all" I say.  
"I'm sorry, sorry, gee...so...you got chores..." She says motioning her eyes towards the door.  
"Oh" I turn around "Well, thanks, for the chat. I haven't had a chat as long as that in days"  
"Bye now" She says and walks off back to the market. I hop down from the matress and slide my hand under the door, grabbing a  
small piece of parchment about the size of my hand, maybe bigger.  
I lie on the matress and read it:

Chores for Leo Harrison:  
Clean the bedrooms  
Help in the kitchen at dinner  
Serve at dinner  
Help out in the stables when you have free time  
Then return here  
Signed: Caspian X

"I guess the stables thing isn't that bad" I mumble and wait by the door until I hear a knock and the door opening.  
"Please start your chores, lad" The man says. I nod and walk out with the piece of parchment.  
"First up, bedroom cleaning, yay...so joyful..." I mumble sarcastically, entering King Caspian's room. I change the bed cover and make  
sure it's all clean. After that, I go to the room next door: the room Susan and Lucy stayed before they went to Cair Paravel.  
I couldn't help but smell Lucy's scent : The smell seemed to be sour, but sweet, comforting but unwelcoming. Similar to a trap, once  
you're in, you can't get out, but it was lush and smelt strangely like pine tree's and blue berries.  
"Next time I see her, I'll have to get her some blue berries" I mumble to myself "And maybe a pine cone" I consider although I  
probably wont see Lucy again.  
I check all the draws and boxes aroung the room to make sure they hadn't left anything. Hence, I would have to give it to them  
maybe, and that wouldn't be the greatest of idea's.  
I doubted I'd find anything in any of the draws, but I was wrong. I found something in one of Lucy's draws.  
Her healing cordial.  
"No, no, no, no, no" I whisper "How do I give this back?"  
I dash out of the room and down to the throne room which is guarded by two angry-looking men in uniform.  
"If you will excuse me, I need to show this to the king, you see Queen Lucy le-" I'm interrupted by the most angry looking man I  
have ever met.  
"Go away, boy" He says dodgily.  
"But-" I start again.  
"I said go away, stupid boy" The man says again.  
"Just let me-" I start again and I'm not cut off by the man, or the other man, but King Caspian.  
"What is it?" Caspian asks.  
"Oh, your majesty, well I was cleaning Lucy and Susan's old bedroom, and I found Lucy's cordial" I explain. He itches the back of his  
neck worryingly.  
"Oh sh...sheep, I mean, well...erm..." As he makes his mind up, I run my finger along the smooth gold patterns on the cordial.  
Beautiful cordial, really, but it's owner is even more beautiful than gold itself.  
"I will write a letter to the Kings and Queens" Caspian fianlly decides after lots of stuttering and mumbling.  
I watch him write:

Dear King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan and most certainly Queen Lucy,  
Leo has found Lucy's healing cordial in Susan and Lucy's room whilst cleaning it out - How should I get it to you?  
King Caspian

"Bit of a short letter" I mumble.  
"Yes, but it'll do" Caspian replys. I wasn't really aiming for a reply, but oh well ; I got one "Guards, send out four of Narnia's knights  
and give this to them, to take it to Cair Paravel" Caspian asks and the guards nod and go out.  
"So Leo, best if you get on with cleaning" Caspian suggests.  
"Yes, your highness, it's just, I...I miss Queen Lucy" I say.  
"I'll tell you something" Caspian says, after a moment of thinking "I'll let you out for the battle, and maybe, if you help us win  
against Calormen and Tisroc (may he NOT live forever) I will grant you the exceptional once in a lifetime chance to not be put back  
in the dungeons, to be free" He says.  
"Oh my God, thank you...thank you so much your highness!" I exclaim in a fit of happiness.  
"Now, get back to cleaning" Caspian says and motions.  
I get on with the cleaning, for once, happy.


	19. Prank Day

**19. Prank day**

**ONCE AGAIN...**  
**It's Friday!**  
**Friday!**  
**Probably be updating this on Saturday!**  
**I am looking forward to a WEEK OFF!**  
**WEEK OFF!**  
**Friday!**  
**Half term!**  
**YAY!**

**Week off.**  
**And that means...**  
**WRITING! UPDATES! CHAPTERS! ROMANCE! ADVENTURE! LOSS! TRAGEDY!**  
**You get it.**  
**Lately, my friend said this fanfic was boring.**  
**We can show her it's not.**  
**SO COMMENT! PLEASE!**  
**And I'll rub it in her face cuz she don't have a fanfic acount and can only write 500 words!**

*Lucy's Pov*

2 days went past fast. Rowan went out 85% of the time so I didn't see him a lot. But today is the day he's allowed to hang around  
Cair Paravel, so I'm excited, because honestly: Peter, Susan and Edmund get rather annoying after about a year.  
But I'm most excited, because, as far as I'm concerned it's April now.  
And that means:  
April fools.  
I was always the best at this back in England, and everyone would get really annoyed. It became a massive hobby, but I had to wait a  
year for it and that was a total bummer. But no one here remembers that on the first day of April you play loads of pranks, so I can  
pull this off easily without them wondering what I'm going to do to them.  
And the best part is that Rowan doesn't know April Fools.  
This is going to be one heck of a day.  
The thing I looked forward to the most though, was pranking Leo. I dreamt of what his reaction would be. But now, of course I can't,  
but I can always prank everyone else.  
First up: morning pranks. Always the small ones, which lead up to the big one near the end of the day.  
I got up earlier than everybody else, to get ready. I quietly hopped into Rowan's room to find him snooring very disturbingly, clearly  
in a deep sleep.  
"Good, good" I whisper. Oh darn! He could've woken up! Oh well. He didn't. I tip-toe over to the table by his bed, turn the clock to  
11:30, the time his 'very important' meeting was, (I made sure I got dressed before I came in) put the blinds down so he wouldn't  
see how dark it was outside, turned the lights on, closed the door and nudged him hard.  
"Rowan, Rowan, wake up, you're late for the meeting!" I say, over and over alarmingly.  
"Wha...no, no, oh no!" Rowan exclaims jumping from the bed and running around the room like crazy. I start having a laughing fit.  
"What? Don't you see how important this is?!" He almost yells.  
"You..." I stutter, unable to finish the sentence due to my laughing "...fell...for it...!"  
He looks at me seriously.  
"Don't ever do that to me again" He warns.  
"It's only...o...only f-five o' o'clock...!" I laugh out. I turn the lights off and re-do the clock. "Your welcome" I say and walk out happily.  
"Phase 1 complete" I whisper to myself. "Phase 2...hmm" I think "Now Peter gets really annoyed with my pranks...but so does  
Edmund...but I'll save Peter for later. Edmund it is!"  
I jog downstairs quietly and set up breakfast like I on occasion do. But with a twist.  
I put some viniger in his drink, and mix it until it blends in, then add some salt and place it where he ALWAYS sits in the mornings.  
It looks like normal orange juice.  
"Phase 2, complete" I whisper and rush to the armour room for phase 3.  
Yes, there might be a lot today, but it will be fun.  
I tape some invisible string to Peters favorite sword, and leave it on the floor, like it fell out or something. And when I say 'I think I  
heared a clanging from the armour room' to Peter later, I wish immediately rush downstairs and behind the wall, and tug the string  
away from him.  
Classic.  
Can't wait to do it.  
As for Susan, I think a nice early morning splash of water in the face will do. With an accent that sounds like Caspian's.  
I test out my Caspian accent by practasing 'Susan, Susan wake up, I'm here for you my love, we shall run off into the sunset on a pair  
of glimmering white Unicorns, and you shall marry me, before we have 5 kids and call them all Rabbadash' I only know this will  
annoy her.  
It'll do.  
I grab a bucket of water and run upstairs quietly into Susan's room, to find her deeply sleeping like Rowan was, but not snooring.  
I splash the bucket of water on her and drop to the floor like a soldier would, only to roll under the bed silently.  
I hear her screaming.  
Nows the time.  
"Susan, Susan wake up, I'm here for you my love, we shall run off into the sunset on a pair of glimmering white Unicorns, and you  
shall marry me, before we have 5 kids and call them all Rabbadash" I say in the best Caspian accent I can do.  
"Caspian, why did you...?" Susan says surprised. And then I hear footsteps coming into the room. Duck down Lucy or they'll find  
you! my concience tells me.  
"Susan what happened?" I recognise Peter's voice.  
"I was sleeping, then all of a sudden, splash, and I heared Caspian's voice" Susan says. I couldn't help a small giggle.  
"What was that?" Edmund asks "It sounded like it was coming from under the bed"  
Then, they're looking under the bed and I try my hardest to look like a blanket covering some boxes.  
Didn't work.  
They pulled me by the leg out.  
"Luce!" Susan exclaims. I roll on the floor in laughter.  
"You thought it was Caspian! aHH ahhhaaha hahaha ahaha ahhhhh" I sigh calmly at the end, lying on the floor looking at the  
ceiling.  
"Wait a second..." Edmund says thinking.  
"What is it, Ed?" Peter asks him curiously.  
"Do you know what day it is?" Edmund says. Oh no, please no, Ed, no.  
"April? So what?" Susan says.  
"The first of April" Edmund says.  
"BE PREPARED!" Peter exclaims weirdly like a super hero. This only made me laugh harder.  
"Who've you pranked so far?" Edmund asks me.  
"Row...just Rowan..." I say inbetween laughing.  
"What is it? 6 O'clock?" Susan says "And you pranked him when exactly?"  
"5" I say.  
"I bet that annoyed him" Edmund says.  
"It did actually" Rowan says coming in.  
"Well Rowan, she does this every y-" Peter starts explaining but I cut him off.  
"No! No, don't tell him! WE DO NOT SPEAK OF IT!" Is my immediate response.  
"Why ever not?" Rowan asks.  
"Um...well...you see...uh...bye bye now!" I say, jump off the floor and run downstairs "Breakfast!" I shout.  
"It's 6" Susan shouts back.  
"Oh well!" I say.  
We all sit down and I can't help but think what will happen when Ed drinks his orange-viniger-salt juice.  
"You laid the table?" Peter asks.  
"Yeah" I say "I thought it would help. Where's Su?" I realise.  
"Oh, she can't come down yet thanks to you and your need to prank people" Peter says. I chuckle evily. And that's when Edmund  
drinks his drink and coughs like mad.  
"Who put...viniger...in my bloody drink!" Edmund exclaims.  
"Language" Peter mumbles.  
"I don't care I just wanna know!" Edmund says.  
"Hahahahahahhahahah" I laugh.

So I did almost all of my pranks and now it's around 8pm. Peter got really annoyed with the sword thing, and Susan was nagging me  
all day about chucking a bucket of water on her.  
I just have one final prank to do.  
And, it involves water again, but it will be much better.  
I know Rowan's in his second meeting today, so I go down to his room, go into the bathroom, break the tap plug on the sink so  
when he turns the tap on tonight, the tap will spray a load of water in his face and wont stop unless re-paired, which I can easily fix  
but he can't, then I just have to hide in his bedroom until he comes back and break the knob on the door to the bathroom so he's  
stuck in there. Wait, I need to take all the towles out of there.  
I hide under the bed as always, and a few minutes later he returns and gets dressed. Obviously I don't look. When he goes in the  
bathroom I rush up, break the knob and run out of the room when I hear yelling.  
"Phase...erm...5 complete" I whisper happily with a fist punch in the air. With Peter, Susan and Ed we all run in and I try my best to  
look concerned as if I didn't do anything.  
Peter kicks the door open and we find a soaking wet Rowan standing there, spitting out one last drop of water from his mouth.  
"Who did this?" Peter asks.  
"Isn't it obvious" Rowan says shooting daggers at me.  
"Wha...? Me? pht, I did nothing...really, I did nothing" I lie, but I'm really bad at lying.  
They all give me sarcastic belief expressions with raised eyebrows.  
"Now, I'm not giving in that easily" I say.  
"Fix the taps" Peter demands.  
"Fine, fine" I sigh, walk over to the cuboard under the sink, change a metal pole from another metal pole and the spraying stops.  
"Thanks" Rowan sighs.  
Peter, Edmund and Susan leave me to say sorry to Rowan.  
"Sorry" I mutter.  
"I forgive you. That was pretty hillarious, but now I gotta find some new bed clothes" He says. I nod and walk out.


	20. The Broken Girl

**20. The Broken Girl**

**Hey everyone!**  
**So I'm going to try and make this a quick note but it probably wont be!**  
**Anyway, on the bottom of my profile I put links for the characters pictures, and some of them may not work (e.g. Mary's) but look **  
**how (sorry boys) friekin hot Alex Pettyfer is! Nevermind.**  
**Not the time.**  
**So I watched Life of Pi yesterday and it inspired me on the sequel to this.**  
**Which may or may not be happening. **  
**But I really want to write the other fanfic (the one with a boy named Jesse and a girl named Kayleigh in) so it may come after i've **  
**finished that one.**  
**I'm going to my grandparents with my bro for 3-4 days but I still have internet access and I have a really large spare room there. Ah, **  
**the good things about having grandparents. **  
**So enjoy ze chapter!**  
***spoiler for the chapter***  
**It has a bit of Rowan x Lucy but Lucy don't x Rowan in it.**

*Lucy's Pov*

3 days passed and everyone was still nagging me about my pranks. It didn't matter much though because I just waved it off like I normally did.  
RING RING  
What's that?  
RING RING  
What in Narnia?  
RING RING RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
Shut up!  
RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGG  
I practically punch my desk to find an alarm clock that I didn't even own.  
"What the...I don't have an alarm clock..." I mumble. I switch it off and find that it wasn't the only alarm clock in my room.  
"I know someone did this to me for revenge" I say and try and find the other ringing alarm clocks.  
I found 5 others, and there was just one left ringing.  
RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING  
This was the annoying one.  
"Come on! Give me a break already! I NEED my sleep!" I yell.  
"It's midday actually" Someone (who I notice is Rowan from his voice) says from behind me. I whip my head around.  
"Twas you. Pay you shall" I say with a funny accent although I mean 99% of it and then I run up and leap on his back.  
"AHHHHH" He yells when we hit the ground.  
"Warned you I did" I say in the accent.  
We get up and just stand around...silence...it bothers me.  
"Never do that to me again" Rowan warns finally breaking the silence.  
"Or what?" I ask.  
"Or...um...I will leave" He says.  
"And what makes you think I don't want you to leave?" I ask curiously. He goes around the room towards a small wardrobe, pulls  
out the final alarm clock and stops it ringing.  
Question answer please?  
"I...I just thought...well..." He stutters.  
"Never do THAT to me again, you know, the alarms" I say "I need my time to sleep, even if it's midday"  
"You pranked me 2 times the other day. You deserved revenge" Rowan points out.  
"Why didn't you spray me with water then?" I ask.  
"Well...I didn't want you to get wet..." He says leaning closer to me.  
Suddenly I'm leaning in too and then I jolt back when our lips were about to touch.  
Leo.  
I couldn't do that to him wether or not I'm going to see him ever again.  
"What's wrong?" Rowan asks "Did you not want to kiss me?"  
"No, no, no. It's just...well...you see, my heart belongs to another" I admit cheesily but seriously at the same time.  
"Oh. It's just you're really smart and pretty and...whoever that boy is, he's very lucky" Rowan says sadly "I'm sorry. I should be going  
now" He says and goes out before I can say anything.  
"Rowan" I say but he doesn't answer.  
Ok.  
Messed up life I have.  
The last thing I remember is I woke up and found tear stains on the pillow.  
I never got to tell Rowan I love him.  
Somehow I have to.  
4 days until we return for the battle.  
4 days.  
Can I survive?


	21. Rowan finds out

**21. Rowan finds out**

**HEYO!**  
**So I realized, that it probably wasn't 4 days, and wow am I so bad at math. So let me figure this out:**  
**2 days!**  
**2 days until the return to Caspian's castle!**  
**So it must be Monday or late Sunday since the battle is on Thursday and they return on Wednesday to get ready.**  
**Anyway, imagine lying legs up typing on a laptop on a big comfy bed now.**  
**Well thats me.**  
**With the sunlight creeping through the curtains and the time on the laptop showing '15:40'.**  
**Yeah, thats me.**  
**Ever pulled an esc-key out of a laptop? Well I do that all the time, and it still works, you can just put it back in. But...don't try it. **  
**Cause I don't want to be responsable for a laptop repair debt.**  
**Did I really need to tell you that?**  
**the chapter must go on!**  
**CHAPTER 21.**

I wake up from the sound of knocking on my bedroom door.  
"Go away" I moan. The knocking wouldn't stop.  
Typical person.  
"Leave me alone" I moan but I know it won't be any use.  
And so the knocking continues. I finally decide to get up, straighten out my hair and answer the door to find a sympathetic Rowan  
standing by it wearing a dark blue tunic and some normal jogging bottoms.  
"Go away" I mumble.  
"Please" He asks beggingly. No, not the puppy dog eyes, not the puppy dog eyes!  
"Well I can't deny that now can I?" I slightly laugh looking down to my feet nervously.  
"Thank you. I was well, wondering, if uh...you and I could eh, go for a walk your majesty?" He asks offering his hand.  
I hessitated, then thought 'I don't think I'm doing anything today'  
WELL DO IT THEN, HE'LL TAKE YOUR MIND OFF LEO  
Well, uhh, I don't know concience, what if-  
SHUT UP AND GO FOR A WALK WITH THIS STRIKINGLY HANDSOME YOUNG MAN  
What the heck? You sound like my mother  
OH COME ON! LISTEN TO ME I AM YOUR CONCIENCE  
I don't always trust my concience though...  
GO!  
And all of a sudden I'm walking out of Cair Paravel with Rowan. I had to admit, my concience was right: he is kinda handsome.  
I TOLD YOU  
Shut up will you concience? I'm tryin' a think 'ere!  
DON'T GO ALL IRISH ON ME YOUNG LADY  
Seriously, you're not my mother  
AM I NOT? OH I WAS JUST-  
Shut up. Go hide in the back of my brain.  
Well that shut up my concience. Yay!  
I find Rowan starring at me as if he just said something long and asked me a question.  
"Sorry, what did you say? I was battling my concience" I explain.  
"Oh" He sighs "Well. It doesn't matter. Not important anymore" He says with a sad expression. We reach a beautiful spot where you  
can see the sea and the castle beautifully in early morning.  
"No, I just, I just want to know" I say.  
"Ok. It's just, what like, what happened to your...boyfriend?" He asks.  
Oh.  
Does he mean Leo?  
Yeah I wish I didn't ask what it was now.  
"Well" I say sadly "He got arrested for injuring or killing one of the top knights. That's all" I say.  
"No" He says with disbeleif "He can't be..."  
"What?" I ask curiously.  
"Is he Leonardo Harrison?" He asks.  
"Um...maybe. How'd you know?" I whisper quietly.  
"I'm so sorry Luce. You're friends with my enemy" He says and storms off repeating the words 'I'm sorry'.  
"What?" I ask confused "I don't understand!" I call out "Enemy?"  
But he's gone.  
Just like that.  
What happened between them?  
Rivalry?  
Only Aslan knows.  
After wondering around in the early morning for about an hour, I decided to go to the horse stables to find only a couple of horses.  
I chose Philip.  
And wrote a note:

_Ed,_  
_I'm borrowing Philip today,_  
_hope you don't mind_  
_Lucy_

"Hey, Philip" I greet him.  
"Hello your majesty" He greets and lets me on him, and decides to trot around "Where would you like to go?"  
"Just for a ride, thanks" I say and we just trot off into the forest  
"Any news about Calormen?" He asks.  
"No. I'm not very in on that stuff on the moment. Ed or Peter would know, maybe even Su" I explain.  
"I see" He says and we just trot around the beautiful woods until I hear something.  
"Philip, slow down" I say, and he does "Did you hear anything?" I ask a horse.  
"I...don't know" He replies.  
I reach for my dagger but instead my hand goes to the place my cordial is...or was?  
My cordial?  
Darn!  
I left it back at Caspian's castle.  
But I have my dagger.  
"Thank Aslan" I whisper.  
Suddenly I see a shadow of someone or something behind a tree and raise my dagger in defense.  
But it just turned out to be Edmund.  
"Oh thank Aslan again, I thought you were from Calormen" I say.  
"Nah I'm not from Calormen. Well, I don't think I am at least. I was just out looking for Rowan, until I came across you and I  
thought you were Calormen so I hid" He says.  
"Why were you looking for Rowan?" I asked confused.  
"I'll tell you, if you tell me why you're riding Philip" Edmund says.  
"Oh. Well, I didn't do it without permission. I left a note in the stables" I say.  
"Fine, that'll do" He says and I slide off Philip telling him he can go back to the stables, and he does without hessitation "Peter said  
he seemed upset and went off somewhere into the woods, so I was trying to find him and ask him why he was upset"  
"I know why he was upset..." I mumble.  
"You do?" Edmund asks.  
"None of your buisness, Ed" I say playfully "But seriously. None of your buisness" I say seriously.  
"It's amazing how a girl can change moods, so fast" He mocks. I playfully punch him on the shoulder. "See. That's what I'm talking  
about, sister number 2"  
"Brother number 2" I say "So Peter's brother number 1 and Susan's sister number 1?"  
"Pretty much" He shrugs.  
"News on Calormen?"  
"Not much. All we know it that they hope to win the war, they have loads of faith in it, Tisroc (may he NOT live forever) is really  
angry about us and wants to squash us like bugs, plus Rabbadash is being...well, Rabbadash, I suppose" Edmund explains.  
"Ok" I sigh "We should be heading back around now"  
"But what about Rowan?"  
"Oh erm...he can...he'll come back before sun down" I say.  
"Something tells either you really hate him now for some unknown reason or you had a fight with him and that's why he's upset"  
Edmund guessed.  
"Well, not a fight. More of a 'go away' one sentence and then dislike each other thing" I admit.  
"What about?" He asks.  
"None of your buisness" I repeat.  
"Fine, sister number 2" He sighs "You go back to Cair Paravel and I'll look for Rowan"  
"Fine, brother number 2" I sigh like he did and practically run back to Cair Paravel.

**(Guys, which Pov would you like right now? Edmund's or Rowan's? Sorry, you aren't going to decide. I am. But I don't know whose would be easiest to pull off and get into their mind. ?)**

_*Rowan's Pov*_** (see, I decided. I was *holds up fingers into tiny shape* that much closer to Ed's Pov)**  
I spent the morning roaming the woods - both for Calormen's AND to try and get away from the kings and queens. Don't get me  
wrong, I like them, especially Lucy, and that's why I need to get away from Lucy - and them.  
Now Lucy happens to be going out with that idiot of an ex-best friend Leo.  
I have no idea what to do. Hide? Nah, well, darn, I already am. I can't not-be-friends with Lucy, that won't work ; I know her too  
much already. You see, me and Leo had a rather rough past together:  
We used to be the bestest of friends you know, hang about all the time together, do wacky things together, laugh and joke around all  
the time - that was, until I was 16 and Leo was 15 -  
and I moved away for a while. I came back and Leo was all angry and depressed  
because I hadn't been there and I told him why and he said I never told him I was going away. We had this big long fight about  
which families were better, and we ended up insulting each other's families. He didn't know I went away because my father died in  
the war, and I'm still angry about that. He insulted my father and it ended up with me shouting:  
"My father's dead! So deal with it, you little son of a b****!"  
I walked away after that.  
And then it was over.  
We hated each other since then and on going this very moment.  
I think I may have taken it a bit far, but my father did die, and I was very, very angry. For some reason I'm sitting on a tree stump  
right now.  
Hm.  
"Rowan?" I hear Edmund's voice from near behind me.  
"Oh. King Edmund" I sigh "I was just thinking, your majesty"  
"You don't have to call me that you know. Really, me my brother and sisters are just normal kids from Finchley" Edmund says.  
"Where-" I'm about to ask where the heck this 'Finchley' is but he interrupts me.  
"Don't worry. It's not in Narnia. We should be getting back ; everybody's worried about you" He says.  
"Even Lucy?" I ask.  
"Well" He starts "Sort of"  
So Lucy is 'sort of' worried. Ok...I did ditch her because of...that.  
"So um...not to be rude or anything, but why did you guys have a like 5 second short fight? I know it wasn't like a fight, just a 'I'm  
angry at you go away' sort of thing?" He asks me.  
We get up and start walking.  
"Huh. Yeah, It wasn't really a fight. I was just well...you know, asking about her love life" I admit.  
"And why's that mr I want to know everything about everybody?"  
"Fine" I sigh "I was about to kiss her yesterdady until she dodged because she likes Mr I'm in the dungeons because I injured sir  
James"  
"They have kissed before" Edmund mumbles.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Nothing" He says immediately.  
"Hold on. You said they've kissed before?" I ask.  
"Well yes. Me, Susan and Peter spyed on them all the way down to the beach once and Peter wasn't all that happy about it" He  
admits.  
"Oh" I say and we head back towards Cair Paravel.


	22. Finally Reuniting

**22. Finally reuniting**

**YES!**  
**FINALLY!**  
**I've imagined this chapter for SOOOOOOOOO long!**  
**Yay!**  
**Sorry to disappointing you but I have abandoned the fanfic Idea with the character called Jesse in. I have another idea but I wont tell you anything about it *mischevious grin*.**  
**So anyway, I finished reading The Lion, The witch and the Wardrobe last week and went to Waterstones yesterday to buy the **  
**Magician's Nephew, the Horse and his boy and Prince Caspian. I recently started reading the Magician's Nephew after reading the **  
**lion the witch and the wardrobe and to point out I expected it to be boring because there's no Lucy, Edmund, Peter of Susan in it but **  
**it's quite good considering I'm already on Chapter 5 and I started reading last night.**  
**Finally, Leo comes in on this chapter.**  
**With Lucy.**  
**YAY!**  
**Just to warn you this has a bit of Lucy/Leo at the end.**

*Lucy's Pov*

Rowan came back yesterday night with Edmund. We practically avoided each other all the time now, unless we were forced to help  
each other or something like that.  
Today were actually going back because it's Wednesday morning now.  
"Lu, which horse do you want on the way back?" Susan asks me pulling me out of my day dreaming.  
"Oh...umm, I don't mind. I assume Ed's got Philip?" I ask.  
"Yes of course. What about Polly? She's a fine horse" Susan says. (see what I did there? Polly's a character in the Magician's Nephew)  
"Oh yeah. Polly. Yeah, I'll ride her" I agree.  
Polly was one of the blonde haired horses which reminded Lucy of the horse Leo on the beach with Lucy.  
All she knew, was that hopefully, she'd get a glimpse of Leo today.  
"Well come on then!" Peter exclaims as we mount our horses "We haven't got all day to wait for you girlies you know!"  
"Well we girlies actually care about our appearences" Susan says ruffling Peters hair to make it look all messy.  
"Stop it" He says.  
We all laugh and head off through the woods.

Luckily, we didn't find any stalking Calormen's. Phew.  
We got to Caspian's castle about midday and he greeted us, giving me back my healing cordial. Apparently he sent a letter, but sadly  
it didn't arrive due to all the Calormen's out in the woods.  
I went to bed quite early so I could get up early and go get some armour on for the battle. Yes, it may sound boyish, but I want to try  
on some male armour like Peter and Ed's. You know, the silver, with the red material and Aslan symbol on the front.  
Anyway, once I've finished, they couldn't refuse could they because I would already have the armour on? Plus, I beat Leo at a sword  
fight, so they could use me in a battle, right?  
I get up early like I said I would and practically quietly run down to the armour room. When I finish tieing up the knots in my wrist  
armour metal after getting changed and everything for the battle, I hear a little clang from all the way down the hallway, and peek  
my head so I can see what it was.  
A person.  
A male person.  
With shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a signature grin.  
I didn't even have to guess who it was I just ran like hell into the arms of the person who also ran to me.  
"Leo!" I say happily and rest my head on his chest.  
"Lucy! I missed you!" He says kissing my forhead.  
"Same here, I mean, for you, I missed you too" I stutter.  
"Wait a second...your wearing...boy's armour?" He asks.  
"Yeah. My first real big battle" I say.  
"Ok. Cool. Well, how's your week been?" He asks.  
"Hard because you wernet there" I admit. And then I remember something. "I need to tell you something" I take a deep breathe "I  
lo-" I'm interrupted.  
Awwwww, come on!  
"There you are!" Rowan exclaims and then he see's Leo. "Oh. It's you" He says coldly to Leo.  
"Err...do you...do you know him?" Leo asks me nervously.  
"Well, were sort of friends. But, to be honest, I don't really know anymore" I admit.  
"Were still friends aren't we? Or was that until you mentioned this idiot" He gestures coldly to Leo.  
"Rowan!" I exclaim because he called Leo an idiot and he is not an idiot. Leo moves away from me and goes up to Rowan.  
"Well I'm not the one who ditched this place without telling!" He yells.  
"Stop" I whisper but I'm too caught up in a mess right now.  
"And I'm not the one who insulted the other's dead father!" Rowan yells back.  
"Stop ruining everything I have!" Leo yells.  
"Will you stop destroying my life! First my father died then you insulted him and now Lucy!" Rowan yells.  
"What about Lucy?" Leo asks still yelling.  
"You just HAD to make her yours didn't you?! It was perfectly fine until she mentioned you!"  
"As a matter of fact, I love Lucy so just go away!" Leo yells in his face whilst I'm still standing there pale white with shock.  
Rowan starts walking away and then un-expectedly punches Leo.  
"No!" I scream and run over to Leo. But I was too late he's already got up and there beating each other up.  
That is, until I somehow manage to seperate them.  
"This wont do either of you any good" I say and walk back down the hall.  
I sat down and ate my breakfast in silence until Susan came in.  
"You're up early" She comments.  
"Yes" I answer plainly.  
"Rowan went looking for you when he realized you wern't in the bedroom" She says "I just saw Leo as well"  
"I don't want anything to do with either of them" I say plainly again.  
"But...why?" She asks.  
"Can't you all just live with the fact that they're both way too aggressive and they fight all the time? Anyway, what about Caspian?" I  
ask trying to change the subject.  
"He's...alright" She says blushing, but it fades "Wait a second, so what happened between you, Leo and Rowan because I saw Rowan  
just now and he looked bruised and then I saw Leo and he looked really angry and really bruised not to mention battered"  
"It's...it's nothing" I get up and leave.

One hour until the battle.  
Stay strong Lucy, it's only a battle.  
I go to the armour room to find a sword and whoop-de-doo guess who just had to be there.  
"Lucy" Leo says when he finds a good sword. I start to walk away until he gently decides to hold my arm preventing me from  
walking away.  
"Can I talk to you?" He asks. I sigh.  
"Ok" I say and he leads me back into the now-empty armour room.  
"How did you meet Rowan?" He asks.  
"Oh. This is about him well I don't really want to be a part-" I get interrupted.  
"No. Please. Just, I just want to know" He says.  
"Well I was in the woods back near Cair Paravel about a week ago and I met him there and we just grew to know each other as  
friends. That is, until he tried to kiss me but didn't have success because that's when I mentioned you and from then on we just  
avoided each other until this morning" I explain.  
"Ok" He sighs "Promise me that you will not die in this battle"  
"I can't promise you that Leo. But I'll try to not die if that helps" I say and he holds my chin up gently with his fingers and kisses  
me once until I kiss back and he wraps his arms around my waste whilst I wrap my arms around his neck.  
"No matter what happens" He breathes "I love you Lucy Pevensie"  
"No matter what happens, I love you Leonardo Harrison" I finally say.  
"You do?" He asks.  
"Yes" I say before we kiss again.


	23. The Battle

**23. The Battle**

**I know I said it wouldn't be up for ages, but I've worked on it for hours, and finally! Yay!**

**Um**  
**Well**  
**I don't really need to say anything**  
**I just want to shout out to Daisy54154 for reviewing!**  
**Thank you!**  
**So here's chapter 23. :D**

(most of the on-going chapters will most probably be Lucy's Pov)  
*Lucy's Pov*

"What about this one?" Leo suggests holding up a rather medium weighted thin sword.  
"Hm..." I think going over to him. I take the sword off of him and scan it up and down with my eyes. "Yeah" I agree and grab it's  
sheath and attach it to my belt that holds my dagger and my healing cordial.  
I take a look at the sword Leo picked. It's very...Narnia looking...almost exactly the same to Peter's sword.  
"Where did you get that sword?" I ask.  
"Oh. It was made in the golden age and your brother Peter gave it to me just now before you came" Leo explains "See. There's the  
little Aslan head" He says touching the little lion head on the top of the sword.  
"Aslan" I whisper.  
I'm sure I heared an Aslan voice in my head saying 'Lucy'.  
"Lucy" It keeps saying "Lucy" And then I return to reality and apparently it wasn't Aslan saying Lucy, it was Leo.  
"So we should head down to the grounds then?" Leo asks.  
"Um, sure" I say and we head down hand in hand.  
"Wait...is the battle near Aslan's How?" I ask.  
"Yeah. We have to get on the horses. They re-built the bridge" Leo explains. I get on the same auburn haired horse from the time at  
the beach with Leo where we had our first kiss whilst Leo gets on the same blonde haired horse.  
Peter and the other's were already at Aslan's How leaving us to get our things ready and meet them there.

When we arrived everyone was already there, so we all went down into the How for the final meeting before the battle.  
Me and Leo sat hand in hand on the Stone table. First, he refused to, but I made him because I love the Stone table.  
"Ok. So we..." Peter stops when he looks at me. Please don't be about Leo, please don't be about Leo, please don't be about Leo.  
"Why are you wearing armour Lu?" He asks me.  
Thank Aslan it wasn't about Leo.  
"Isn't it obvious?" I ask "I'm gonna fight"  
"No you're not" Peter objects.  
"Yes I am" I say.  
"No you're..." Peter starts.  
"Could you imagine what it would be like if I didn't fight? I'd have to sit alone all day, bored out of my mind, watching the fire and  
hearing the yelling and screams of everyone, Oh Aslan knows that would be terrible, the only good thing I'd have to do is heal  
people with my cordial, and go back to sitting down and not having anything useful to do..." I say.  
"Fine, fine, you can fight!" Peter exclaims. Peter carries on his boring battle speech.  
"How did you-?" Leo whispers in my ear.  
"Haven't you heard? The power of little sisters" I cut him off whispering.  
"Oh" He whispers and goes back to listerning to the speech.

When the speech finished - Thank Aslan I at least listened to half of it without falling asleep - the mean Calormen army lined up  
opposite the How where the Telmarines once lined up. But this wasn't the same ; they werne't all humans. There were different  
ranges of species - from scary werewolves to disgusting orcs, to terrifying Goblins and hideous trolls - they were all there, every evil  
living beast in Narnia. Although most of the population of the army was human, it still makes it really horrible.  
We all stopped walking and Peter went out alone. Opposite us, Tisroc went out alone as well. They shook hands and went back to  
their armies.  
It all happened so quickly.  
The last thing I remember was Peter and everyone else yelling "For Narnia, and for Aslan!"  
And then we all started running and killing the Calormens.  
The only other thing I remember is slashing a couple orcs and then blacking out after a werewolf came at me.

*Leo's Pov*

I was near Lucy when the battle started. She was doing really well, that was, until a werewolf slashed her face letting a gushing  
amount of blood out and pushing her in the stomach down to the ground. I jumped in front of the werewolf to stop it from killing  
her, and the werewolf kicked me twice in the stomach so I rolled on my side. Then I felt a stab in my thigh.  
I rolled over in pain to see Lucy struggling to breathe like me. She'd already blacked out. I looked at her cordial.  
I couldn't reach it ; Too...much...pain...  
"...Lucy..." I said. "...I...love...you..." Was all I managed to say before I blacked out as well.  
Aslan wouldn't let this happen to Lucy.  
She will survive.  
I've just got to think.  
Will I?

*Susan's Pov*

The battle ended, and we managed to kill most of the Calormen's. The others surrendered, and Peter killed Tisroc somehow. We were  
all out of breathe on the field, sort of celebrating, and sort of resting.  
"Guys" I realized something. Someone wasn't with us. "Where's...where's Lucy?"  
"Oh god" Peter breathed slamming his head on the How brick wall that was rebuilt. Rowan scanned the field, obviously worried, and  
then his eyes stopped on something shining on the far end of the field.  
"There!" He yelled running up to it. We followed, and it wasn't just any old piece of metal, it was Lucy in her armour, with Leo  
beside her looking like he blacked out thinking of her.  
Or maybe...he died thinking of her.  
Then I notice the gash/werewolf scratch on Lucy's face with lot's of blood. I frown and start to cry when the others come up.  
"No!" Peter and Edmund exclaim dropping down to Lucy and Leo's side. Mostly Lucy's side.  
Rowan fumbles to open Lucy's healing cordial sheath but then he stops.  
"What are you doing!?" Peter and Edmund ask angrily worried.  
"Leo will want to heal Lucy" Rowan says and drops some of the healing liquid into Leo's mouth. After about a minute, Leo coughs  
and wakes up.  
"Oh" Leo says.  
"We thought...well I thought...that you might want to heal Lucy" Rowan says giving Leo Lucy's healing cordial. For the first time, Leo  
actually smiles at Rowan.  
Leo opens the cordial and drops some of the liquid into Lucy's mouth. After about a minute again, she coughs a couple times, and  
opens her eyes, too weak to sit up yet.  
Then she looks around.  
"Has...has the battle ended?" She asks.  
"Yes. We won. But you and Leo are alive and that's the main thing!" Peter exclaims and we all have a group hug. Caspian smiles at  
me and I blush. I spot from the corner of my eye, Lucy and Leo sharing a beautiful kiss. And Caspian notices as well.  
I didn't have to lean in, because he already did.  
"AWWW! I KNEW IT!" Lucy exclaims happily breaking up the kiss and we all laugh.  
"Who's up for a ball?" Peter asks and basically everyone shouts 'me!'


	24. The Ball (final chapter)

24. Ball

**GUYS!**  
**IT'S SO SAD!**  
**This is almost finished.**  
**It's...**  
**It's...**  
**It's the last...**  
**The last...**  
**THE LAST CHAPTER!AHHHHHHhhhhh!**  
**OH NOOOOO!**  
**I know right? It's sooooooooooo saddd!**  
**But I might make a sequel. **  
**Not after this though. **  
**I was thinking about that other idea I'm not going to tell you anything about...**  
***evil grin***

*Lucy's Pov*

"This dress?" Susan asks me trying on her 1 billionth dress for the ball later on today.  
"Whatever" I sigh.  
"You've said that for the last 5 dresses. What is it?" She asks.  
"I just want to find a dress that suits me" I admit.  
"Look" Susan says taking a really beautiful small purple dress out of our wardrobe "This might suit you" She says handing it to me.  
A few minutes later I come out dressed in it and I look in the mirror and hear Susan gasp.  
"Wow" She gasps.  
"...I..." I gasp at my own reflection.  
"You look stunning" Susan says for me and I automatically blush.  
"Thank...thank you..." I say. My hair was down as usual and I got the gash on my face (from that stupid werewolf) stitched up, and  
put a little bit of make up over it so it looks like it's not there. After that, it will scar.  
I wore white tights and the slightest heels. They were no where near the height of Susan's heels though, they were like, like, massive,  
you know what I mean?  
We were ready to go down and so we did. We came in and there were a few delighful gasps about how I looked, and Susan was  
automatically glided away by a swarm of suitors. I didn't care though, I had my suitor, and he was all I needed.  
I sat down and spotted Susan dancing with Caspian, and all the men around her looking really angry at Caspian. I smirked. I don't  
want to be Susan right now.  
A very fine man with shaggy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes came over to me and I automatically knew who it was.  
"Would you like to dance, my queen?"He asked offering his hand. I took it and he led me out to the dance floor.  
"That would be most delightful, fine sir Leo" I say and we start to dance around the room. When the song ended, he let me go, to  
the other man who wanted to dance with me. I was still a bit angry with him, but we all made up, because of his act of kindness :  
letting Leo save me instead of saving me before Leo.  
Rowan offered his hand. Also, his sparkling (not as sparkling as Leo's) blue eyes glimmered in the night sky.  
I took his hand without hessitation, and we danced, every now and again, he'd twirl me and look straight into my eyes.  
I knew what he wanted.  
And what fool would I be if I didn't let him have it.  
I shot a meaningful 'I'm doing this for Rowan' glance at Leo and he nodded. I leant in and kissed him.  
After that, he smiled, and the song ended.  
"Thank you" He said.  
"Don't mention it" I laughed and another song started playing.  
A slow, beautiful song.  
I took Leo's hand and we slow danced to the song whilst I listened to the lyrics.

_There I was again tonight_  
_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity,_  
_Shifting eyes and vacancy_  
_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_  
_Across the room your silhouette_  
_Starts to make its way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts_  
_Counter all your quick remarks_  
_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_  
_2 AM, who do you love?_  
_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_  
_And now I'm pacing back and forth_  
_Wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_  
_It was enchanting to meet you,_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that_  
_This was the very first page_  
_Not where the story line ends_  
_My thoughts will echo your name_  
_Until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back_  
_As I was leaving too soon_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

**(COURTSEY OF TAYLOR SWIFT "ENCHANTED")**

It was one beautiful meaningful song, and Leo kissed me at the 'This night is sparkling, don't you let it go' part. I rested my head on  
his chest (he was taller than me) at the 'please don't be in love with someone else' part.  
"You know I wont be in love with anyone else" He said to me and when the song finished, we kissed again.  
There was one more song, and everyone was allowed to dance however they liked at it.

**(COURTSEY OF CARRIE UNDERWOOD "THERE'S A PLACE FOR US" i did this at the start so you could listen to it while **  
**reading the lyrics. Beautiful ending song)**

_There's a place out there for us_  
_More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of._  
_So when you feel like giving up_  
_Cause you don't fit in down here_  
_Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand yeah._

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._  
_It's written in the stars that shine above_  
_A world where you and I belong_  
_Where faith and love will keep us strong_  
_Exactly who we are is just enough_  
_There's a place for us, there's a place for us._

_When the water meets the sky_  
_Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life_  
_When these broken hands are whole again_  
_We'll find what we've been waiting for_  
_We were made for so much more_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._  
_It's written in the stars that shine above_  
_A world where you and I belong_  
_Where faith and love will keep us strong_  
_Exactly who we are is just enough_  
_There's a place for us, there's a place for us_

_So hold on, hold on_  
_There's a place for us_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._  
_It's written in the stars that shine above_  
_A world where you and I belong_  
_Where faith and love will keep us strong_  
_Exactly who we are is just enough_  
_Exactly who we are is just enough_  
_There's a place for us_


	25. Epilogue

**25. Epilogue**

**Thanks all of you for reading this.**  
**I have decided to maybe not have a sequel, just an epilogue.**  
**Well, there may be a sequel in the future, but here:**

*3RD PERSON*

29 year old Lucy Pevensie, or now, Lucy Harrison waved goodbye to her 8 year old son Joseph Harrison and her husband Leonardo  
Harrison as they left Cair Paravel for Caspian's castle, where Joseph was going to train to one day become a Knight. She and Leo  
shared a passionate kiss before he left.  
34 year old Peter Pevensie, his wife Mary Olsen or now Mary Pevensie, their 13 year old son Aaron Pevensie and their 11 year old  
daughter Laura Pevensie were out in the training grounds. Aaron was playfully dueling his father whilst Laura and Mary sat and  
watched, amused by this fight, clearly Aaron was trying to show off.  
33 year old Susan Pevensie was with her husband Caspian X, their 12 year old daughter Isabelle, their 11 year old son Laker and  
their 9 year old daughter Emma riding on their horses, hunting the white Stag. They couldn't find it, so they decided to take a trot  
around the woods for a bit.  
31 year old Edmund Pevensie and his wife Alice Kingsleigh, or now Alice Pevensie, were expecting their second child - which was  
going to be a boy named Max Pevensie- after their 4 year old son Owen Pevensie.  
And Rowan Cain was the best man at Lucy and Leo's wedding back when he was 19. Unfortunately he died trying to help everyone  
on board Lucy and Leo's honeymoon ship when it sunk. Lucy couldn't quite ever get over his death, because she knew when he died,  
he still had a little piece in her heart, and he had taken it to the bottom of the ocean with him.  
The best way to die, is dying near the one you love.  
Or the best way to die, is dying trying to catch the heart of the one you love.

**(COURTSEY OF 30 SECONDS TO MARS "KINGS & QUEENS")**

_Into the night_  
_Desperate and broken_  
_The sound of a fight_  
_Father has spoken._

_We were the kings and queens of promise_  
_We were the phantoms of ourselves_  
_Maybe the children of a lesser God_  
_Between Heaven and Hell,_  
_Heaven and Hell._

_Into your eyes_  
_Hopeless and taken_  
_We stole our new lives_  
_Through blood and name_  
_In defense of our dreams_  
_In defense of our dreams_

_We were the kings and queens of promise_  
_We were the phantoms of ourselves_  
_Maybe the children of a lesser God_  
_Between Heaven and Hell,_  
_Heaven and Hell._

_The age of man is over_  
_A darkness comes at dawn_  
_These lessons that we've learned here_  
_Have only just begun_

_We were the kings and queens of promise_  
_We were the phantoms of ourselves_  
_Maybe the children of a lesser God_  
_Between Heaven and Hell._

_We are the kings_  
_We are the queens_  
_We are the kings_  
_We are the queens._


End file.
